Stole My Heart
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: He was wearing a green vneck tee, dark jeans and that look in his eye.. it stole my heart. R
1. The Light Shines

**I'm on such a Niff kick lately. And I'm sad because Nick and Jeff were most likely seniors in Season Three which means Curt and Riker won't be back for Season Four. ):**

**So many sad feels about that.**

**So this is AU because that's the only way I can think of to make it work with this song (Which is "Stole My Heart" by One Direction).**

**This was originally gonna be a Klaine fic but I don't like Klaine when it is anything but the original Klaine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Nick, Jeff or the lyrics to the two songs.**

Stole My Heart

I decided that I didn't like the place the moment I stepped into it.

It was too bright.

I mean, who keeps a night club bright? Where were the strobe lights? And the laser lights? And everything else that fucks up your vision?

The only thing stopping me from turning around and walking out was the fifteen dollar cover charge and the fact that I was desperate from a distraction from what happened at work today.

I shuddered just thinking of it.

I made my way over to the bar and ordered a drink, not even really caring what I got- as long as it was strong.

I had just taken my first sip when a tall brunette burst out of nowhere, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dance floor, causing me to spill half the drink.

"I'm Tori!" She called to me over her shoulder.

"I'm gay!" That threw her for a moment but the she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're hot and my ex-boyfriend is here with my ex-best friend." She stopped and turned to look at me. "Please dance with me," She said pouting.

"I'm Jeff," I said grinning.

He face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Excellent," She said. She moved in close to me and started moving with the music.

We had been dancing for a few minutes when her hands brushed against mine. She got a funny look on her face and then grabbed one of my hands, bringing it up to her face to investigate.

"Why are your fingers calloused like that?"

"I play the bass," I said. "In a band. We almost got a record deal today." My face darkened the memory.

"And you are sure, 100 percent sure, that you are gay?"

I laughed. "100 percent. Sorry."

Tori sighed. "Spin me," She demanded.

During that spin everything changed.

I let my eyes drift away from Tori as I spun her out of my arms, and that is when I saw him.

He had dark hair, two freckles on his left cheek and a subtly muscular build. He was wearing a dark green v-neck shirt that showed off a patch of chest hair, dark wash jeans and biker boots.

He was walking on to the dance floor with a short girl with rally long red hair. (1)

He looked up and caught my eye.

He winked.

I melted.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I think I just fell in love," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear over the music. She followed my gaze and nodded approvingly.

"He's not very tall," She commented. "but he is caaa-uuuuuute!"

Okay, so maybe I loved Tori too.

…

I was pretty sure the guy knew I had been staring at him. All night.

So subtlety is not my forte.

When Tori pulled me back out to the dance floor around well after midnight, I took one more glance at him, only to find that he was watching me. Tori turned me to look at her, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips and spun us so I would be able to look at the guy.

"My god Jeff," Tori said. "You're like a love sick puppy. Why don't you just go over and talk to him?"

"Oh my god no," I shook my head. "I can't talk to guys. I make such an ass of myself."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Want me to go flirt with him to see if he's gay?"

"You would do that for me?"

Tori laughed. "Well, you dancing with me to make Josh jealous so I guess I could do that for you."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You're the best. You're my new best friend okay?"

"Yes!" Tori shouted. She separated us and fist pumped. I laughed. This girl and I were going to get along excellently. "Okay," She said. "Now where is he?" I back to the bar stool but the guy was gone.

"Uh…" I said, eyes scanning the room.

I may or may not have panicked a little when I couldn't find him.

Tori turned around to help me. She stood on her tiptoes and after a moment went" Oh! There he is!" I followed her finger and saw him.

Walking in our direction.

With his eyes on me.

"Oh Shit," I whispered.

Tori and I just stood there lamely as we watched him approach.

When he reached us and took my hand, slid between me and Tori and pressed up close to me. He stood on his tiptoes to put his lips to my ear. "I'm Nick," He whispered, sending a wave of chills down my back.

"Je-Jeff," I stammered. Nick pulled back and flattened his feet, smirking.

"You've been staring at me all night." He stated. My mouth got really dry. _'Shit'_ I thought. But Nick's smirk grew. "You like what you see?"

I could see Tori over Nick's shoulder. She was grinning.

She moved forward a little and said, "I'll just be over-" and she was walking away, looking g back over her shoulder every few feet.

I looked back at Nick who was still smirking at me. It was the kinda smirk that got under your skin and annoyed the shit out of you.

"It's okay if you do," Nick added. "I like what I see." He dragged his eyes up and down my body and I was _this close_ to gaping at him, letting my jaw drop and my breath stop.

But I caught myself just in time.

Nick was still holding my hand and he brought it up to look at my fingers. "You play guitar?" He asked.

"Bass," I corrected.

"Hot,"

Oh Jesus, he was hot.

"Can you sing too?" He was staring at my hand, playing with my fingers.

"A little," I admitted. "Can you?"

Nick grinned and looked up at me. "You'll have to wait and see."

It was my turn to grin. "Does that mean you're sticking around?"

"Maybe," Nick dropped my hand and started dancing to the music, "Boyfriend" by Justin Beiber of all things. He turned and backed up against me. He reached around and placed my hands on his hips, which he was grinding to the beat and _Oh fuck_ it was so hot. He leaned his head back enough for me to see he was mouthing the lyrics. _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before_.

Nick brought his arms up and wrapped them around my neck.

'_Well fuck,'_

I barley new this boy, but he was already doing funny things to my heart and my head.

He lift his hands up again and spun in my arms, my hands grazing his lower back because shi shirt lifted up. He dropped his arms back around my neck when he was facing me, and that look in his eyes.

_You turned around, and you stole my heart with just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love._

I was a goner. My head leaned down a fraction of an inch. I heard Nick's chuckle before he was tilting his head up, connecting our lips.

Sparks flew from the moment I felt his soft lips on mine, sending a flash of heat to my stomach. Warming up every inch of my body.

I clutched his shirt in my fists and felt Nick tug slightly on my hair.

If my eyes had been open they probably would have rolled back because _oh my god this is the most perfect feeling!_ It was completely cliché but it felt like our lips _fit_ together, they were puzzle pieces connecting.

I tried pulling Nick closer, refusing to believe that doing so was impossible because he was already _so close to me._

He seemed to want the same because his arms were pulling my head down closer, rearranging his arms so that his elbows were bent and his hands were resting on the opposite elbow.

I eagerly opened my mouth when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip.

It was easy to forget that we were in the middle of a dance floor when his tongue was doing magical things in my mouth.

I pulled away breathless, relishing the whimper Nick let out at the loss of contact.

"So I take it you're sticking around?" I asked, resting my forehead against his.

"What can I say?" Nick shrugged. "You stole my heart."

I grinned, repositioning my head so that our lips brushed together, but pulling back when he tried to kiss me. "Good," I mumble before giving in and kissing him again.

**(This has got nothing to do with the story. I've got no internet right now and I just remembered something that I wanted to tell my biffle, **_**darrenchris6**_** [who also inspired Tori ^_^] and by the time I get internet I'll forget. ) So, biffle, I'm pretty sure I dreamed about Paul Wesley last night and I'm pretty sure that you were there too (;**

**(1) Do you know who I made this girl look like?**

**So I fully meant to put the lyrics to "Stole My Heart" in this but then "boyfriend" came on my iPod and I was like **_**O.o**__**yes**_**.**

**I really wasn't the Warblers to sing boyfriend, even is Curt and Riker don't come back next season.**

**Prease review (:**


	2. It's Getting Hot On My Shoulders

**So I know I only got two reviews, but both asked for me to continue the story and after I reread it, here I am.**

**I don't know where this will go how many chapters I will manage, so bear with me. **

**I feel like I ask you to do that a lot, but whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Niff or Glee or "Stole My Heart" by One Direction.**

Stole My Heart

"Nick?" someone was asking.

Nick pulled me closer to him, ignoring whoever it was.

"Nick?" She asked again.

Nick continued exploring my mouth, running his tongue over the roof of it, pulling back to suck on my lip, twisting our tongues together.

"Nick!" The voice was getting impatient.

His knee slipped between my legs and I subconsciously pushed against his back, pulling him even closer.

"Nick!" The girl grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled.

"What the fuck Kim!" Nick shouted.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." She said in a demanding tone.

"So go home!" Nick said.

"You drove me here." This girl looked seriously pissed off.

"So get a cab, can't you see I'm busy?" Nick still had his arms around my neck and I still had my hands on him hips. I was starting to feel uncomfortable under Kim's Bitch Glare.

Kim threw her hands up and harrumphed turning to stalk away. "Stop making out on the dance floor, it's trashy!" She called over her shoulder.

Nick let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. He let out a breath and then he looked back at me. "Where were we?" He asked with bedroom eyes.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Your friend is right. As fun as making out is, maybe we should go somewhere more privet."

"Okay," Nick said. He released his hold on me and stepped out of my arms. "Let's go." He took my hand and started walking off the dance floor. Just as we reached the edge Tori came up with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a second?" She asked me. I looked over at Nick. "Just a second," She urged, picking up my other hand and pulling.

"I'll wait for you outside." Nick said releasing my hand.

As I watched him walk away panic welled up inside of me. What if he didn't wait? What if he disappeared and I never saw him again.

"Jeff," Tori said. I turned my gaze to her, wide eyed. She looked like she changed her mind about what she was going to say at the last minute. "Have more faith in yourself," she said. "He'll be there waiting." She brushed her hand out of her eyes. "Now," she said. "Give me your phone."

"What?" I asked.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" I questioned, digging it out of my pocket.

"So I can give you my number, duh." She said matter-of-factly. I unlocked the phone and then handed it over. She quickly typed out her number and then called herself so that my number was in her phone. "Now," She said handing it back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She kissed my cheek and then walked away.

"I don't even know you," I called out. "How would I know what you wouldn't do?"

In response she looked at me over her shoulder and grinned.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the exit.

I'm slightly ashamed to admit that I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Nick leaning up against a street lamp, just outside the door. He grinned at me.

"Afraid I was gonna leave you?" He asked.

"A little," I admitted. Nick grabbed both of my hands with his.

"Look, Jeff," He said. "I know that we just met, but I have never felt this connected to another person before. I wanna get to know you." That made my breath catch a little. I looked down into Nick's eyes and saw that he meant it, that it wasn't just a pick up line.

"What's your last name?" I whispered.

"Duval," He said. "What's yours?"

"Sterling."

"Well Jeff Sterling, what do you want to do know?" I grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm hungry," I whispered against his lips. I gave him another kiss then straightened up. "Come on, I know a place." Nick raised his eye brows. I rolled my eyes. "They have the absolute _best_ fries." I started pulling Nick down the street.

"I parked down there," Nick said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well thank God," I said. "I took a cab." I started following Nick, still connected by our hands. "Wait," I said, stopping suddenly. "Have you been drinking?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight. I have to work at seven tomorrow." I nodded my head and we continued to his car. Which was a brand new, black Dodge Charger. I almost drooled when I reached out to touch it. "What?" Nick asked.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered. Nick chuckled.

"My dad thought it would make up for not acknowledging my existence for the past ten years." He opened the passenger door for me, but I was too stunned by the bitterness in his voice to move. Nick sighed. "My dad is the District Attorney. He spent the last ten improving his career and ignoring his family. He got me this for my birthday as an apology." I stood there looking into his eyes. I could see that it hurt to have and absent father. One who thought he could but his son's love. It outraged Nick.

I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. I knew it wouldn't make him feel better in the long run, but it made him feel better in that moment. After a moment Nick pulled back and said, "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah," I said, and then I got into the car. Nick shut the door and I buckled myself in. He walked around the car and got in himself.

"My dad died," I blurted out. "When I was thirteen." I looked over a Nick who was staring at me, eyebrows raised. "In a car accident. I'm the oldest and I have three little brothers, Jonathan, Justin and Jackson and a little sister, Jordan. When my dad died, I became the "man of the house". I gave up my social life to help take care of my siblings. And take care of my mom really. She hasn't been the same since Dad died." I looked down at my hands. "I know that's a lot to learn on the first date, if this is even a date, but you told me about your dad so I thought I should tell you about mine.

Nick reached over and took my hand. "Thank you for telling me," He said. "And I haven't spent the past half hour kissing you for this to _not_ be a date." I was still looking down at my hands, working myself into a depressed mood as I thought about my dad. "Hey, Jeff," Nick said shaking my hand. "Hey, look at me," He said softly. I looked up at him. His brown eyes seemed to be digging into my soul, something I'd never felt before.

We stayed like that what seemed like hours. Just staring into each other's eyes, drinking in everything we could in the darkened care.

Then Nick leaned over the console, pushing our lips together.

This kiss wasn't like the hungry kissed we had been sharing, this kiss was more. It was full of- of passion and sparks and the whisper that we would be together for a very long time.

But then Nick was pulling back, a smile on his face and he reached for his seatbelt.

"So," he said. "Where is this great place?"

**I was not expecting Nick to have Daddy issues. That came outta nowhere.**

**I also didn't mean to make Kim seem like a bitch. I promise that she's not. Maybe we'll see more of her in later chapters. If I write more chapters. Which I most likely will.**

**So yeah, definitely gonna write more.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Follow me in the Twitterverse! MandeeBiffle93**


	3. I Don't Mind

**Hey! Thanks for coming back!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still have no claim over dis shit.**

Stole My Heart

I gave Nick directions and sat back admiring the hum of the engine.Every now and then I felt Nick's eyes on me and I grinned at the feeling.

It was just a look, but I could _feel_ how much he wanted me, wanted to be with me, near me.

It was thrilling to sit there in the passenger seat, not knowing what was going to come next or how long it would last and not even _caring_ because right there, in the front seat, with Nick taking quick glances at me everything _felt_ perfect.

"This is it," I said, breaking the comfortable silence and pointing. Nick pulled into the parking, selected a spot and parked. We both got out and looked around. The Charger was the only car in the lot, but the lights in the little diner were shining brightly. Nick came around the car and took my hand. I grinned at him and started towards the entrance. Nick pulled open the door and waved me through.

I picked a booth and sat down. Nick slid in next to me, sitting so close our thighs were touching. And he was still holding my hand.

A blond forty something waitress came up, chewing obnoxiously on bubble gum. She had a little pad and pen poised in her hand. "What can I get you guys?"

"A large order of fries," I said. "And a chocolate milkshake." She jotted it down and looked at Nick.

"A vanilla milkshake,"

"Anything else?"

"No thank you," Nick and I said together. She walked away, and Nick turned towards me.

"So," He started. "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Anything and everything," I stated simply. "How old you?"

"Twenty-two as of last week, you?"

"Happy birthday!" I exclaimed. "I'm twenty-two in two months."

Nick nodded. "Do you go to college?"

"I graduated. I did two years at a community college back home and then came here, to New York, to pursue a music career." I said, loving the fact that he _still_ hadn't let go of my hand.

"And how is the music career going for you?"

"Well this evening my band was _this close_," I held up my thumb and pointer finger, centimeters apart. "To getting a record deal. But our drummer fucked everything up."

"How?" Nick asked.

"By making all sorts of ridiculous demands and being an all around asshole."

The waitress was back without milkshakes and she set them down in front of us. "Your fries will be out in a couple more minutes."

"Thank you," I said. The waitress smiled and walked away again.

"So what about you?" I asked. "Do you go to college?"

Nick nodded. "I go to NYU."

"What for?"

"Art," He said.

"Art?" I repeated. Nick nodded again.

"It doesn't exactly thrill my father," A dark look briefly crossed over Nick's features but then they brightened and he turned to look at me. "But it's what I love to do. It's what I'm good at."

"Well forget about you father," I leaned into him, my lips brushing against his ear as I whispered: "It thrills me."

Nick jumped a little and let out a girlish squeak. "Jeffery," He whispered.

"What?" I asked innocently. Nick looked back at me and then he was practically on top of me and his tongue was trying to sneak into my mouth and his fingers were getting tangled in my hair and –

"Ahem." Nick quickly sat back and I fixed my hair with my eyes on the table and the waitress set the fries down. "If you need anything else just holler."

"Thank you," Nick said as she walked off. He looked back at me and we both burst out laughing.

When we were able to control our laughter I reached for a fry. I dipped it into my milkshake and popped it into my mouth, getting entirely too happy from the sweet and salty mixture.

"That was disgusting." Nick said.

"Nuh uh," I said shaking my head. "It's delicious."

"Ewww."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." I said. I picked up another fry, dipped it into the milkshake and held it out to him.

"No," He said.

"Just try it," I said.

"No," He repeated.

"Yes," I insisted.

"No," Nick shook his head.

I sighed. With my free hand I reached under the table and groped his-

Nick gasped and I quickly put the fry in his mouth. I laughed at his expression as I removed my hand. "So how long have you known-"

"You can't do things like that Jeff," Nick said as he chewed the fry. "It's just plain rude."

"You loved it," I said. "And admit it, you love the taste of that fry."

"Never," Nick said and he picked up another fry and dipped it into his milkshake. I grinned.

"Told you so," I said.

Nick stuck his tongue out at me. He ate another fry and then he said: "So what were you asking?"

"Oh," I said as was chewing on some fries. "How long have you known you were gay?"

"I think I've known, it was just a matter of accepting myself." Nick admitted. He stirred a fry around in his milkshake. "What about you?"

"I think the first time I asked myself if I was gay was when my friends started talking about girls and they kept asking what girl I liked and I realized that I didn't like any of them in the way they were asking." I sucked up some milkshake through the straw.

"How old were you when you came out?" Nick asked quietly.

"Seventeen. I was so scared. I thought my mom was going to, like, blame herself or blame my dad or something. But I don't think she was surprised, really. And she told me that she was happy I told her, and that one day I was going to meet a really great guy and we would make each other really happy. What about you?" I asked. "When did you come out?"

Nick looked down at the table sheepishly. "I uh- I haven't." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

My heart dropped. "Oh Nick," I murmured reaching for his hand.

"I was never close with my parents," He said. "but my father is in a political position. If it gets out that I'm gay it could ruin his career."

I squeezed his hand. "Nick, keeping it in isn't gonna be good for _you_." I whispered. "This is the kind of thing that could ruin relationships."

I knew what I said was wrong the instant I said it.

Nick stiffened, shifted away from me.

I mentally face palmed. _'Jeff you stupid idiot.'_ I felt him try to pull his hand away but I tightened my grip.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said. He was still staring down at the table. "Look at me Nick," I said flashing back to the scene in his car, less than an hour ago when he said the same to me. "Look at me," I repeated with more force. He slowly brought his head up and looked into my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what is going to happen to us, and I can't promise that won't cause problems in the future but right now it doesn't matter. Right now, I don't care. I just want to be with you Nick. Maybe I'll be able to help you, give you the confidence to come out but for right now I don't care who knows and who doesn't." I had reached up and place my hand on his cheek. "I know we've only known each other for an a little while," I looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter. "We've only known each other for like an hour, but Nick," I hesitated. I didn't want to scare him away. "Nick, I think I'm falling for you."

As soon as I finished talking I held my breath. Saying things like that could send Nick running and I really didn't want to have to watch him walk out of my life so soon.

But instead of looking scared, instead of running away, Nick grinned and leaned forward to kiss me again.

I got completely lost in that kiss.

Next thing I knew the bell over the door was tingling and what sounded like a group of people entered the diner (but I couldn't be sure because I was too lost in the kiss to open my eyes, too lost to care.)

But as soon as they saw Nick and I, they made sure we saw them.

**BAM! CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is going to happen next was going to be in this chapter but this chapter was getting a bit long. And hey! At least I know how to start the next chapter (;**

**Special shout out to my biffle, **_**darrenchris6**_**, who helped me work out the finer details. Love you lady.**

**Pretty please type out a review on what you thought of the chapter!**


	4. This Time It Doesn't Matter

**IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My sister had asked me to spend a week with her to babysit while she worked because my grandparents, who are her regular babysitters, were on vacation, and there is no internet down there except on my grandpas computer and god forbid somebody actually use that thing, but then when the week was up my asshole father refused to bring me home so I had to spend another week down there -_- And then I have been so busy this week I had no time. But its Friday morning so I'm sitting down and I am doing this.**

**So here, finally, is chapter four.**

**Diclaimer: I do not legally own Nick and Jeff**

**PS: You are going to be reading some really horrible thing and it makes me feel really horrible to write them, sorry in advanced if I offend anyone. I'm offending myself just by typing them.**

Stole My Heart

Nick's lips were so soft, and moved in perfect synchronization with mine. I was the most perfect feeling, sitting in that sticky booth, my fingers tangling in Nick's hair, his clutching the hem of my shirt.

He tasted of the French fry salt and the vanilla milkshake and it made want to devour his lips.

Goosebumps spread up my back as his fingers push my shirt up and spread across my skin. 

A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that the fries were getting cold, but I pushed it away because we were both breathing heavy, trying to mold our bodies into one.

"Hey faggots," Somebody called. "Why don't you go be disgusting somewhere else?"

Nick and I jerked apart looked around at the door where five guys around our age were standing, all looking revolted.

"Why don't you go be a disgusting homophobe somewhere else?" Nick retorted.

It's kinda funny, Nick was the one who was scared to come out, but I was the one who was scared to defend us. I held my breath, looking between Nick and the group of assholes. Nick was glaring at them and if looks could kill…

"Nobody wants to see two queers going at it," The Asshole Leader said. "Especially while they're trying to eat."

"Well no one seemed to have a problem with it before you walked in here," Nick nearly snarled.

"That's because no one was in here!"

"Come on Nick," I said. "Let's just go."

"No," He snapped. "We were here first."

"Nick please," I whispered. I really hated confrontations.

"Listen to Tinker Bell," One of the guys said with a sneer. "Leave."

Nick stood up and was in front of the guys face in a matter of seconds. "What did you call him?" Nick asked in a dangerous growl.

"What's going on here?" The waitress said coming up.

"Nothing," Asshole Leader informed her. "We're just talking about fairies." Nick reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I ran up behind hind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Nick, please let's just go."

"No," the waitress said sternly. "They are going to go." She pointed at the Asshole Group. "And if they don't I am going to call the cops."

"He's the one who put his hands on me!" Asshole Leader exclaimed.

"I don't care," She told him.

"Nick," I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "Please let go," I put my other hand on his arms and ran it down to his wrist. I wrapped my fingers around it, feeling his heavy heartbeat in his veins there. "Please," I whispered.

"As soon as he apologizes," Nick demanded, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No," He spat.

"Logan," one of the other Assholes said. "Come on, we can't be here when the cops arrive. I already have two strikes."

"This has nothing to do with you, Chris" Logan said.

"You think the cops are going to care?" A third Asshole said. "Chris will get arrested and so will Brayden and so will you."

"Shut up Collin, you think I don't know that."

"So let's get out of here," Brayden said.

"No," Logan said. "This fag is the one who needs to apologize to me."

I felt Nick tense up –even more- and moved without really thinking about it. I ducked under his arm and stood in front of him. I placed my left hand and his cheek and reached my other the hand that was dangleing at his side – clenched into a fist. I spread my fingers over his white knuckles and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Nick," I said sofltly. "Please let go." I rubbed my thumb across his cheek. "Please," I pleaded. "Please."

I felt his arm drop down and land on my hip. His fist uncurled and his fingers wrapped around mine. He let out a breath and his whole body visibly relaxed.

"Come on Logan," I heard Chris say.

"Let's go," Collin added.

Logan let out a huff of breath and few seconds later the bells above to door chimed as they left.

Nick and I were still looking at each other.

"You better watch your temper boy," The waitress said. "You'll get into trouble."

But I don't think Nick heard her. "Thank you," I called to her as she retreaded back behind the counter.

"Jeff," Nick whispered hoarsely. "Jeff," he repeated. He uncurled his fingers from mine and buried his face in my neck. His arms tightened around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt his tears dampen my shirt and I whispered: "Shhhh it's okay."

"I'm sorry," He said against my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh," I repeated. "It's fine."

We stayed that way until Nick calmed down, then I guided him back over to our booth. He sat there fiddling with our cold fries.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "I don't like bullies." He whispered. "I really don't like bullies."

I reached over and placed my hand over his. "Who does?"

"I'm so done with bullies. I will not let them walk all over me anymore. I've done it for 22 years." He said. I rubbed my thumb soothingly over his skin. "The worst of 'em all s my father and he doesn't even know that I'm gay." Nick choked out. "That's why I haven't come out. I'm so scared about how he'd react." He repositioned our hands so that he could squeeze mine.

"Nick," I said softly. He gave me a small smile.

"Jeff," He took a breath. "I really like you," He said. "Like, really, really like you. And that scares me. Because I'm not out, because I have a lot of issues and I'm scared that that is going to make you run away." He was still squeezing my hand, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down into his melting milkshake.

I scooted closer to him. "Nick," I said seriously. But I didn't say anything else. Not until he looked away from the soupy milkshake and at me. I stared into his eyes and squeezed his hand back. "I'm not going anywhere."

He grinned at me with watery eyes. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. I grinned back, nodding my head.

He let go of my hand so he could pull his wallet out. He tossed down a twenty dollar bill and slid out of the booth. He took my hand and pulled me out. The waitress was coming back towards us and I noticed for the first that she had a name tag that said "Donna."

"Thank you for everything, Donna," I said to her. She grinned as she picked up the money.

"No problem, let me get your change,"

"Don't worry about it," Nick said. Then he pulled me out the door.

**That beginning was so tough to write but then everything just **_**flew**_**.**

**Man these daddy issues just keep getting bigger and bigger. Maybe it's 'cause I have daddy issues of my own… I'm sorry if it seems a bit whiney. **

**Again, I am so sorry for the wait, to try and make it up to you all I am going to **_**try**_** to post another chapter within the next few days.**

**I hope you enjoyed this though! And pretty please review and tell me how you felt about it! (:E**


	5. Cause Your Friends

**Here it is, less than a week after Chapter Four, like I promised.**

Stole My Heart

We ended up at Nick's apartment, lying on his balcony as we watched the pinks and purples of the sunrise streak across the sky. Our hands were intertwined and we were both content to be silent. The birds were chirping, and four stories below us the sounds of a city street rose to our ears.

Everything was perfect. Perfect, the word that described everything I have felt since meeting Nick, less than twelve hours ago. Well, except for the altercation at the diner.

I turned my head to look at Nick. His eyes were trained on a bird that was on the power lines across the street. After a moment he felt my eyes on him and he turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing," I whispered. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are."

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope." He said.

"Yup." I said.

Nick was still shaking his head, so I crawled over, placing my hands on either side of his head, my knees straddling his waist. "Yes," I said looking into his eyes.

After a moment Nick put his hands on my waist. "You're the one person who has seen the majority of things that make me less than perfect." His thumb stroked my hip. "But you're the one person who thinks I'm perfect." He cocked his head, his left eyebrow raised.

I dipped my head down and kissed his nose. "The flaws are what make you perfect." I told him.

"Jeff," He said, suddenly very serious. "_You_ are perfect."

I grinned and leaned my head down, attaching our lips and kissing the dark haired boy deeply.

Nick responded, moving his lips against mine, the licking my bottom lip, causing a small moan to escape from my throat and giving Nick the chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

Nick's hands had a white knuckle grip on my hips. Not for the first time, I was lost in Nick's kiss and without thinking about what I was doing, I ground down on Nick. He gasped and pulled away.

"Jeff," He said, breathing heavy. "I don't want you to feel p- pressured or-"

"Oh shut up," I moaned. I put my mouth back on his and shoved my tongue on his mouth. His groan got lost in my mouth and then he was rolling the two of us over. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my hands around his neck. His fingers trailed under my shirt, up along my ribs sending goosebumps across my skin. He separated our lips and started a trail of kisses down to my neck. When he started sucking on my collar bone my hips bucked up and Nick and I both groaned.

I was panting, arching my neck so Nick would keep doing what he was doing. "Nick," I panted. "Nick."

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" A female voice called. Nick groaned against my neck, but different than the last one. More agitated.

I lay there, panting, Nick's face in my neck, as the balcony door opened. I heard a sigh then: "Could you at least do it in your room, where I can't see it."

Nick picked up his head. "I'm kinda busy here Kimmie." He said.

I saw the red headed girl from the club roll her eyes. "You have class in a half hour." She said. "I put the coffee on." Kimmie turned on her heel and went back into the apartment.

Nick sighed. "I have to go to class," He said.

"That's okay," I said. "I have to shower and get ready for work anyway."

"But, uh," Nick started. "We may have to lay here for a couple more minutes." I grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"I know."

Kim came back out on the balcony carrying two cups of coffee. "Here you go Nick," she said placing the blue plaid mug on the counter. "I don't even know your name" She said to me. "Let alone how you take your coffee, so sorry."

"No, that's okay." I said. "And I'm Jeff."

"I'm Kim," She grinned. "Nick's live in bestest friend and soul mate and pretend girlfriend."

"Pretend girlfriend?" I asked.

"For my dad," Nick mumbled.

The back of my mind registered the Kim didn't mind that Nick was still lying on top of me as she sat down, sipped her coffee, and talked to us.

"Yes, the _lovely_ Mr. Duval." She took a sip of her coffee. "What a charming man. Are you gonna come take your coffee?" She asked Nick.

"In a minute," He mumbled. I could have sworn Kim grinned into her cup as she took another sip.

"So tell me Jeff," She said after she swallowed. "Do you go to school or…" She trailed off.

"Nope. I did two years at a community college back in Ohio, and then moved out here."

"Ohio?" Kim asked. "I thought I had it bad coming from Texas."

"It wasn't so bad," I said.

"Isn't Ohio like one of the less accepting state?" She asked. "Of homosexuality?"

"Well yeah," I commented. "I was lucky enough to go to a prep school, Dalton Academy, which had a zero tolerance for bullying. So it was all good."

"Prep school?" Nick asked looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded.

"What did your mom do?" He asked.

"She's an English teacher at Dalton, so she didn't have to pay the full tuition. My three brothers go there."

"And your sister?" Nick pushed back so he was kneeling between my legs. "Jordan , right?"

I just lay there, smiling at him for a moment because he _remembered_. And that made all of this more real than anything that had happened in the past seven hours. "Yeah," I finally said. "Jordan. She goes to the Dalton sister school, Crawford Country Day."

"So Dalton's all boys and Crawford's all girls?" Kim asked. I nodded. Nick stood up and got his coffee and I sat up. He savored the sip before swallowing it. It made me grin.

But then my phone was dinging with a new text message. I took my eyes off of Nick to dig it out of my pocket and check it.

_JEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF! Its Tori. Are you FUCKING yet?"_

"Oh dear god." I whispered, shaking my head.

"What?" Nick and Kim asked.

"Last night, before I met you, I met this girl, Tori, who wanted to make her ex jealous. And she just texted me." I explained.

"What she say?" Nick asked.

"She wants to know if we're fucking yet." I said as I hit the reply button and started typing out:

_Yes. Yes we are and I stopped it to text you back._

Then I saved her number to my phone.

"What'd you tell her?" Nick asked.

"I said we were definitely fucking and that was why I was texting her back."

Kim and Nick laughed.

"How do you take your coffee?" Nick asked placing his down and headed to the door.

"You don't have t-"

"How do you take it?" Nick repeated.

"Nick seriously you d-"

"Shut up," he said. "How?"

"With cream and sugar. Not a lot though."

"We only have flavored creamer though. Hazelnut. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, that's great." I said. Nick winked at me and walked into the house.

"He really likes you, you know." Kim said quietly.

I looked up at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? I asked. How do you know?"

"He's never brought them home before."

"Never brought who home?"

"His dates."

**Bam. There it is. With just over twenty-four hours to spare. Hope you enjoy and pretty please review!**


	6. They Look Good But You Look Better

**Hey there all! So guess what! Two weeks and six days till new episodes of Glee-hee! And Ryan Murphey tweeted at the Warblers WILL be back!**

Stole My Heart

With a smile I handed the customer his coffee. He handed me some money and said, "Keep the change" with a killer smile.

As he walked out the door I let out a sigh. He was the last in a long line of customers that had been coming into Starbucks all afternoon. I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes left of my shift.

"Hey Jeff, can you make a fresh pot of coffee?" My manager, Scarlett, asked.

"Of course," I said. I dumped out the lukewarm liquid, rinsed it out and set a new pot brewing. I stepped around John, my redheaded coworker who was putting cookies in the display case, and stood by the cash register.

I let out a yawn. It had been a long night, not that I regretted it. It had been the best night of my life. I now knew Nick for twelve hours, and with a grin I looked down at my phone. The background of which was now a picture of the dark-haired boy. I had been staring at it for a moment when it buzzed with a text from Tori.

_Take me to dinner tonight. I wanna know about your sexy night._

I grinned and was about to text back when the door opened and another customer walked in. I quickly put my phone away and looked up with my Hello-how-are-you? smile.

Nick smiled back as he walked up to the counter, Kim trailing behind him. I took a moment to drink him in before saying: "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?"

"A date."

"What?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Come to dinner with me and Kim tonight." He said.

I grinned. "Okay," I said. "But I get to invite someone too. The girl I met last night, Tori. She's very curious about our sexy," I wagged my eyebrows at him. "night last night."

Nick chuckled. "Deal."

"At least I won't be spending the evening alone while you two make out." Kim said. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, I don't hear you taking a coffee order!" Scarlett called.

"Oh uhm," Nick said. "A venti Iced, with vanilla flavoring."

I pulled out a cup and uncapped my sharpie writing "Nick" and then his order. I looked back up at Kim.

"The same, please." She said. I pulled out another cup and then rung up the price, telling it to Nick. He pulled out his wallet and paid as John took the cups over to the coffee machine. (1)

"So for dinner I made reservations for Bar Americain, I'll just call and change it to four."

"Isn't that Bobby Flay's restaurant?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm not sure I can-"

"Shut up, I'm paying."

"I can't let you do that," I said.

"I don't care." Nick said as John placed the coffees on the counter. Nick stepped forward, picking them up. He leaned across the counter, getting as close to my ear as he could. "You could make it up to me," He whispered. "some other way," He backed up grinning. "See you tonight Jeff." Nick winked, and then he and Kim were walking out the door. I stood there staring at the door, feeling a little flushed.

…

"He said what?" Tori asked, eyebrows raised. I was in her apartment, which she shared with two other girls, Jess and Michaela, and I was helping her pick out an outfit for Bar Americain. I've been in three rooms of the apartment: the living room, the kitchen and Tori's bedroom all of which contained _Harry Potter_ paraphernalia. I'd also met the two roommates, who were sitting with me on Tori's bed. Jess was wearing a _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _movie t-shirt on and Michaela had a small tattoo of the Mark of the Deathly Hallows on her right ring finger. I'd also learned that Tori had the words "All was well." on her hip.

These girls were serious _Harry Potter_ nerds.

My kind of people.

Tori stepped out of her closet, which was surprisingly big and lined with more books than clothes, in a deep purple dress that had a sweetheart neck line and a bubble skirt that fell just above her knees.

"No." Michaela said firmly before Tori could even twirl. She went back into the closet and rummaged around. "So," Michaela said, turning to me. "Tori says that you're gay."

"Michaela!" Jess hissed. "That was really rude."

"It's fine," I said. "And yes, I am."

"Cool," Michaela said nodding her head.

After a moment of silence Jess said, "So where are you from? New York?"

"Ohio, actually." I said.

"Man, I thought being from Connecticut was bad." Michaela said. "Ohio must suck balls."

"It's not so bad," I said. "Just kind of boring."

"Why'd you move to New York?" Jess asked.

"My friends and I are in a band and we have are sights set on a record deal."

"Any of your friends dateable?" Michaela wanted to know as Tori came back out in a lime green dress with a halter top, straight skirt and a big black bow. "Oh my god no!" Michaela said. "Why would you even buy something like that!" Tori rolled her eyes and went back into the closet.

"Well Blaine is actually pretty hot albeit short. But him and his boyfriend Kurt are really committed. That was the reason we chose New York. Kurt goes to NYADA."

"NYADA wow. Isn't that a really prestigious school?" Jess questioned.

I nodded. "Wes is kind of cute but he's been dating the same girl since he was fourteen even though they have broken up more times than I can count. And David," I sighed. "David is a man whore."

"Who's a man whore?" Tori asked as she emerged, this time in a shimmery silver, spaghetti strap dress with a plunging neck line and a skirt the ended way before her knees.

"David, my drummer."

"The one who fucked up the record deal?" She asked doing a twirl.

"That's the one."

"Too slutty," Michaela said to her. Tori sighed and headed back to the closet.

"What's your band's name?" Jess asked.

"The Warblers."

"The Warblers?" Michaela asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"We all went to Dalton Academy together" I explained. "And the school mascot was a Warbler."

"Ahhh," Michaela said.

"How about this one?" Tori called as she stepped out of the closet.

We all stared at her as she did a little twirl.

She was in a black dress that was one shouldered. The skirt was tight showing her curvy hips. It would have been backless if there wasn't a whole bunch of straps criss-crossing and twisting and spreading across her back, sort of like a spider web but not symmetrical.

"That," Michaela said.

"Is," Jess added.

"Perfect." I finished.

She grinned. "Great. But what about shoes?"

**(1) So I don't ever go to Starbucks. So I'm sorry if I portrayed it completely inaccurately. **

**So this took so long. It took like three days to write. And I know that the last half doesn't seem so important but as those three girls are a fictional representation of three of my best friends, it was important to me. And hey, we got to learn a little bit about Jeff's band which I haven't mentioned since like chapter two.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate a review!**


	7. Don't You Know All Night

**Hey Dere Everybody! I'm so sorry for the wait! My computer crashed and I lost Microsoft and it wouldn't reload so my mom downloaded a starter version and idk how long its gonna last, but forget about that let's move forward!**

**And thank my lesbian wife **_**darrenchris6**_** because she peer pressured me into writing and this update would have take longer if she didn't**

**And it's up tonight specifically because I told her that if she finished her homework I would make sure I updated it before she went to bed, but then Criminal Minds was on and I couldn't but luckily she couldn't sleep (; love you baby.**

**Disclaimer: Nick and Jeff are not characters that I created**

Stole My Heart

We had been in Bar Americain long enough that I was starting to get less and less uncomfortable. Nick was sitting next to me, hand on my knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth which was slowly convincing me to relax. The waiter had delivered our drinks and was just walking away with our food orders. I watched the waiter walk away and then turned to Nick, only to find that he had been looking at me, with a small grin and a look in his eyes that, that gave me such a rush of hope and joy and – God! It was too early for me to start feeling these things, way, way too early.

Nick was still looking at me and I felt a small blush cross across my face, and I brought my gaze down to the table.

"So," I heard Tori say. "Where are you guys from?" I looked up at the gorgeous brunette.

"I'm from right here in New York City." Nick said.

"And I am too," Kim said. "We were born and raised in Manhatten. What about you Tori? Where are you from?"

"Connecticut," Tori whispered, her hand cupping her mouth. "Which I thought was bad until I learned that Jeff here was from Ohio!"

"Ohio?" Kim asked. "How does someone from Ohio end up in New York? That's quite a ways from home.

"It is." I nodded my head. "But I'm in a band. And my wants a record deal."

"So why New York?" Nick asked. "Why not LA?"

"Because Blaine, our lead vocalist, his boyfriend goes to NYADA, and New York was the only place Blaine would move to."

"That's so cute!" Kim said. "How do you know the guys in your band?"

"We went to school together," I said. "What about you and Nick, how long have you guys know each other?"

"Only forever." Kim said.

"Our dads went to law school together." Nick explained. "So we have known each other since we were fetuses."

"Fetuses?" Tori asked . "So your moms were-"

"Pregnant together." Nick said. "We are three weeks apart."

"He's like my twin brother." Kim said.

"And your parents think that you are dating?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Why do your parents think that you're dating?" Tori asked.

"Well," Nick started. "My parents don't know that I'm gay."

"Oh," Tori said.

"My dad is the District Attorney," Nick explained. "And my sexuality could possibly effect that. It shouldn't but it most likely will, so I haven't told them yet."

"That must really suck," Tori commented.

Nick nodded, casting his eyes downward. I placed my hand over his (which was still on my knee) and he looked up at me, smiling. He thread our fingers together and squeezed. "Jeff has promised to help me garner the courage to tell them." He looked at me as he said that, and I nodded my head. I smiled at Nick for a moment and then turned to Kim.

"So, your dad it a lawyer too?"

She nodded. "He's actually the Assistant District Attorney." She took a sip of her drink. "What about your dad Jeff? What's he do?'

Nick squeezed my hand and I ducked my head down. I took a deep breath and looked back up at Kim. "My dad died." I said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kim said.

"No-" I cleared my throat. "It's okay. It was a while ago."

"So uhm, what about your moms?" Tori asked.

"My mom is in real estate," Nick said.

"And mine is, and always has been, a stay at home mom." Kim said.

"How about your parents Tori?"

"My mom is a stay at home too," She said playing with the straw in her drink. "I have a little sister, Maddie, who just started her freshman year at Eastern Connecticut State University, and a little brother William who is ten. My parents adopted him when he was three."

"Are you and Maddie adopted?" I asked.

"No. Well, yes. Our step mom adopted us a few years ago."

"Ahhh," I said.

"Your mom is a teacher, right?" Nick asked me.

"Yes. At Dalton Academy." I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "A prestigious, all boys prep school that I had the fortune to attend, for a reduced tuition, along with my brothers."

"Brothers? How many brothers" Tori asked.

"Three," Nick said. "And a sister."

"Very good, Mr. Duval."

Nick grinned and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against my cheek, and then against the corner of my mouth and then I turned to face him and he pressed his lips against mine. I took my free hand and placed it on his cheek. Nick pulled back and looked at me.

"Could we not forget that there are other people at this table?" Kim asked.

Nick chuckled and sat back, putting his arms up. "Sorry, sorry" he said. That was right when our waiter came back with our food. He put it down on the table and the conversation died a little while we ate.

…

"But I wanna go ouuuuuttttttttt," Kim whined. "I wanna _do_ somethingggggggg."

"Kim, we did something last night. We went to a club." Nick said as he drove the car.

"Yeah," Kim said from the backseat. "And all I did was watch you and Jeff make out all night."

"What's wrong with that?" Nick asked. "It was fun." He turned and winked at me.

Kim huffed from the backseat.

"I wanna do something too," Tori said next to her.

I saw Kim sit up a little higher. "Yesssssss." She said. "We could have a total girls night out! Not gay guys what so ever!"

"Yesssssssss" Tori said. Kim clapped her hands together and Tori giggled.

"Nicky, can you drop us off?" Nick sighed.

"Where," He said.

"The club we went to last night. Tori and I can take a cab home."

Nick was silent for a moment. "That is not on the way home."

"Niiiiiiickyyyyyyyyy," Kim whined. "Paaaa-leasssssssssse."

Nick sighed again. "Fine."

"Thank you!"

The ride to the club was mostly silent, uneventful.

"Love you Nicky!" Kim called as she got out of the car. In the dark I saw Nick roll his eyes. As soon as the girls crossed the street, he turned to me.

"You can repay me now," he said in a low voice. "For dinner." Then he reached over, grabbing my face and crashing our lips together.

After kissing for a few minutes I pulled back, breathing heavy. "Take me to your place," I whispered.

"My place?" Nick whispered back.

"Your place." Then I kissed him again, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

Nick pulled back. "My place." He repeated, straightening himself in his seat and putting the car into drive.

**(;**

**I hope you liiiiiiiiiike it! I promise the next chapter will be up soooooon**

**And follow me on da tweeter! I changed my tag! BryanHeartDavid**

**Please review!**


	8. I've Been Waiting For a Guy

**Woooot two chapters in twenty four hours! **

Stole My Heart

Nick and I stumbled out of the elevator when the doors opened on his floor, never pulling our lips apart. He pulled me down the hall, to the very end apartment and pushed me against the door. His lips traveled to my jaw, my ear lobe, and down to my neck. He had his hands on my waist and his keys were digging into my hip.

I brought my hands up to his neck, grabbing fistfuls of hair.

Nick's lips moved to the front of my neck, kissing his way up under my chin, then back to my lips. He took his left hand off of my hip and fumbled with the keys, trying to get the right one in the lock without taking his lips off of mine.

A few moments of this, and of my laughing against his mouth, he opened the door and we stumbled inside.

I felt him kick the door shut and he led me across the room. I dragged my hands down to his chest and started shoving his jacket off. Nick chuckled and threw the thing across the room.

My back slammed into the wall and Nick was fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, still refusing to separate our lips. When he got to the last button he ran his hands across my bare chest, sending goosebumps across my skin.

Finally Nick pulled back, breathing heavily, to look at me. I stared back, looking directly into his eyes.

After a moment he reached for my hand, pulling me down the hall. The door to his room stood open and he led my inside, shutting the door behind us.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and kicked my shoes off. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of Nick's shirt, pulling him down and reattaching our lips.

I scooted farther back on the bed and leaned back, dragging Nick with me.

I felt Nick's knees on either side of my waist, his hands bracketing my head, his lips devouring mine.

I reached my hands up to his hips, spreading my fingers across his warm skin. I trailed my fingers around his back and traced them up his spine, pushing his shirt up as they went.

Nick straightened up, pulling his shirt over his head and grinning down at me.

I reached up, grabbing his arms and pulling him back down. I brought our lips together again. I spread my hands out along his ribs, then slid them back down to his hips.

Nick slid his tongue along my bottom lip, then pushed it into my mouth, tangling it against mine.

My hands moved across his stomach, tracing his belly button and down, until I felt the button on his jeans.

I popped it open.

"Jeff," Nick said pulling back. I let out a small whine at the loss of contact. "Jeff," He said again. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes," I said, my chest moving up and down as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just as out of breath as I was. "Sure, you want to do this."

I gazed into his eyes. I could tell how much he wanted to do this, wanted me, and I could see how much restraint he was exercising by pulling back.

"I know what I said earlier, about paying me back. But I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable doing Jeff. I don't-" He swalled. "I don't want to push you, or pressure you, or-" I lifted my head up and kissed him lightly.

"Nick, I'm sure." I said looking back into his eyes. "I want this. I want _you_."

I saw his eyes flash, but I couldn't process the emotion I saw because Nick was kissing me again.

I closed my eyes and brought my hands down to his zipper.

…

"What's your middle name?" I asked.

"Benjamin," Nick said. "After my father. What about you?"

"Robert. I told you that all of my sibling have J names, we all have R middle names too."

"So you all have the same initials? J.R.S?"

"Mmmhmmm," I said.

"How long have you been playing the bass?" Nick asked.

"Since I was really little. My dad taught me." I ran my fingers through Nick's hair. We were lying on his bed, Nick's head on my chest, talking. Talking about anything and everything we could think of.

"You said you were in your Glee Club. Did you guys compete?"

"Yes sir. We made it to Nationals every year but the highest we ranked was eleventh."

"That's still really good!" Nick said moving his head so he could look at me. I nodded.

"Okay, celebrity crush?" I asked.

"Justin Bartha," He said without hesitation. "From _National Treasure _and_ The Hangover_. Who's yours?"

"Matt Bomer." I admitted. "From that show _White Collar_. He is flawless."

"I've never seen that."

"Oh my god you have too!"

"Maybe I'll watch it with you." Nick said as he started drawing patterns on my chest. A huge grin spread across my face. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?" I said, twirling a strand of his hair around my finger.

"Red. It's a very passionate color."

"It is." I agreed. "Favorite band?"

"Coldplay." His fingers traced over my ribs. "Yours."

"McFly."

"McFly?" Nick asked, his fingers momentarily stilling.

"They are a British band. They just did a couple shows here in New York and it was pretty freaking awesome."

Nick's fingers started moving again. He was quiet for a moment. "Last boyfriend?"

"Adam Nichols. We 'dated' for eight months." I said making sure the word was dripping with sarcasm. "He didn't like to be seen with me in public."

"That's horrible!" Nick exclaimed, picking his head up to look at me.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

Nick put his head back down and continued drawing. "Rusty Stock. He was in my English class last semester. He was also sleeping with the professor."

"Ouch. What's your mom's name?" I asked.

"Charlotte Adele Duval. What's your mom's name?"

"Stormie."

"Stormie?" Nick repeated.

"Yup. Stormie Marie Sterling. And my dad was Mark."

"Stormie," Nick said. "I really like that." His fingers trailed to my side and I shivered. "Did you ever fail a class?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "After my dad died I didn't care about much for a while."

"Really?" Nick stilled his fingers.

"Mmhmmm. My dad and I were really close he was my best friend."

"I wish I knew what that felt like. To be that close to your dad." He was quiet for a while and just as I opened my mouth, Nick said, very quietly. "Sometimes it feels like my dad doesn't even care about me."

"Nick," I whispered. "Look at me. Please." Nick picked up his head. He looked so sad. I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek. "He does, Nick. It's impossible to not care about you."

He sent me a small smile. "I'm so happy I met you, Jeff." He whispered to me. He put his hand over mine. "I've never known anyone like you. You're special Jeff, you're so special. And-" He took a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," I said. "I was so scared that I was the only one falling."

Nick pulled himself up to kiss me. "Fuck." He said. "I'm so glad you didn't tell me that this was all happening to fast." And I could tell that he was, that he didn't get this kind of affection too often.

"_You're_ special Nick." I told him. "And I would be an idiot to run away from you."

Nick smiled and kissed me again.

**Geeeeze that was a bit mushy gushy. Sorry guys.**

**Please please please leave me a review!**


	9. Like You To Come Around

**So, you know when you are writing a story or whatever and you have got that one character that you plan out what you want to happen for them but that damn character just does whatever the hell they want?**

**Well that is what happened when I was writing the last chapter. I seriously did NOT want them to have sex yet but LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! My little whores! Anyway, here is chapter nine.**

Stole My Heart

My bed was moving. Why was my bed moving? I opened my eyes, seeing a green wall.

Wait, my walls were a nauseating yellow.

Then a felt the arm snake around my waist and I smiled, remembering my night with Nick.

I rolled over as slowly as I could so I wouldn't wake him but I saw that he was awake and looking at me.

His lips turned up into a smile. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," I leaned my head forward, capturing his lips.

"Wakey, Wakey Nicholas!" A sing-song voiced called opening the door.

"Mom!" Nick gasped, jumping up to a sitting position.

"Hello dear, I wanted to-" Then her eyes fell on me. "Oh my- Oh my god." She said. She turned around. "I'm so sorry!" She called. "Oh my god." She stood there for a second, then she walked out of the room groping behind her for the door.

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He jumped out of bed and started throwing on close, not even looking at them. I got up searching for my boxers. When I found them, I slipped them on and searched for my jeans, which I also put on.

"This is horrible," Nick was saying. "This is a disaster. Oh my god. Holy shit. Oh, fuck."

"Nick," I said calmly. He was just standing there staring at the door, his hand on his neck. I tugged my shirt on and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his waist and waited until he looked at me. "Nick," I repeated. "It's gonna be fine," I said.

"Fine?" He whispered. "My mom just walked in on me, in bed, with another guy! She-" his voice cracked. "She doesn't even know I'm gay!"

"Nick," I repeated, rubbing my thumbs on his sides. "She seemed to take it… well. She could have like, screamed or something and ran. Without saying that she was sorry. If you ask me, that is a good sign."

Nick placed his hand on my shoulder. "Right," He nodded. "That is a good sign." He nodded slightly. "Thank you,"

I smiled down at him. "It's gonna be fine," I repeated.

Nick nodded again. He tilted his head up and kissed me. "Okay," He said. "Let's do this." He stepped around me and out the bedroom. I followed a few steps behind him but before we could get to the living room Kim stood in our way.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She whispered. "I had no idea that Jeff spent the night."

"Its okay," Nick said.

"I'm sorry," Kim said again.

Tori came down the hall behind her.

"Wanky," She whispered, winking at Nick and I.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Kimmie and I had a girlie sleepover, like the ones I used to have back in high school, but with alcohol this time." She winked again and then walked passed me, placing her hand on my chest as she headed into the bathroom.

"Mom," Nick said to himself before continuing down the hallway.

"Good luck," Kim said to him.

Nick stopped in the entrance way to the living room. "Mom?" He said tentatively.

"Nick, sweetie," She said. Nick stepped into the room and I heard his footsteps cross the floor, but I stayed in the hallway. "I'm sorry," Mrs. Duval said. "I should have knocked before I came in your room."

I peeked around the corner to see Nick looking at his hands, but his mom was looking at him.

Nick stayed quiet, picking at his nails.

"Nick," Mrs. Duval sighed. "Are you-" She paused. "Are you worried that-that I won't be okay with you having boyfriend, instead of a girlfriend?"

Nick looked up at her, but still didn't say anything. Mrs. Duval scooted down the couch so that she could reach out and take Nick's hand. "Nicky, I love you. I love you so much. And who you happen to love, will not make me love you any less."

I saw a tear fall out of Nick's eye and streak down his face, then he jumped out of the arm chair and engulfed his mother in a hug.

I stepped back and let them have their moment, trying to block out the sound of Nick's relieved sobs.

After a moment I heard Nick asked. "Do you," He snuffled a little. "Do you want to meet my boyfriend? At least, I hope he's my boyfriend."

I grinned, "Well I better be your boyfriend." I entered the room, "Otherwise my mother will be very disappointed in me." I sat down next to Nick on the couch. He turned his head and grinned at me.

"Well then I guess I have a boyfriend." He reached over and squeezed my hand.

We sat there for a moment, grinning at each other like idiots, until Mrs. Duval cleared her throat.

"Right, Mom, this is Jeff Sterling, Jeff, this is my mom, Charlotte Duval."

Mrs. Duval reached her hand across Nick and I accepted it with my free hand.

"It's so very nice to meet you Jeff,"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Duval."

"Oh please, call me Charlotte."

"Charlotte," I said. She smiled at me for a moment and then turned her head to the hallway. "Kimberly you can stop eavesdropping and come visit with me." She called. A second later Kim came around the corner, closely followed by Tori.

"Charlotte," Kim exclaimed and a faux posh voice. "How lovely to see you darling." Charlotte chuckled and stood up to give Kim a hug, they kissed on both cheeks and separated.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" Charlotte asked, indicating towards Tori.

"This is Victoria," Kim said. "She is my new friend who I met through the dapper young Jeffery."

"You are too much," Charlotte said patting Kim's cheek.

"You love it."

Charlotte laughed. "Indeed I do." She turned to Tori. "It is lovely to meet you Victoria," She said sending her a smile.

"You too, ma'am." Tori said awkwardly.

Charlotte sat back down next to Nick. "Are you coming to dinner tonight, Nicholas?" She asked.

"Of course I am Mom, have I ever missed a Duval Family Dinner?"

Charlotte patted his leg. "Well I better get going."

"Already? You just got here."

"Well I was going to bring you to breakfast, but you should have breakfast with Jeffery. We wouldn't want his mother to be disappointed in him." She grinned over at me, winking. I laughed. "Walk me to the door Nicholas."

"Of course," Nick stood up and the pair headed to the door.

"We don't want your mom to be disappointed in you?" Tori asked, her left eyebrow raised.

"Hush you," I said patting her knee.

I looked over at the door. Charlotte leaned in to kiss Nick's cheek and I saw that she also whispered something into his ear. Nick nodded and then she was heading out the door.

"I'm making coffee," Kim called out standing up and heading to across the room to the kitchen.

"Yuck," Tori said.

Kim stopped on the second step and looked back at her. "Coffee is a wondrous miracle." She said very seriously. Nick chuckled as he made his way back to me.

I literally felt Tori roll her eyes. "You got any orange juice?" She asked getting up and following Kim into the kitchen.

Nick sat down next to me, grabbing my hand again. "What'd your mom whisper in your ear?" I asked.

Nick grinned down at our hands, then looked up at me. "She invited you to our family dinner." He kissed the back of my hand. "She told me to drag you if I had to." He winked at me.

I did my best not to panic.

**Don't worry. It's not that Jeff doesn't **_**want**_** to go to the dinner, it's that the only things that Nick has told Jeff about his dad are negative things.**

**Please, pretty please give me a review!**


	10. Under The Lights Tonight

**Herrrro dere you lovely people you. I hope your day has been fine. Here is a new chapter of  
"Stole My Heart" to make it even better (;**

Stole My Heart

I think I started holding my breath when Nick pulled into the driveway. I didn't even realize it until he opened my door. I unbuckled myself and got out.

Nick stood next to me, looking up at the manor. "Jeff," He said quietly.

"Yeah," I shut the door.

"I don't think that I can do this." He looked at me, with this sad, unnerved look. "I can't tell him I'm gay. Not yet." He was shaking his head.

"That's okay," I said. I reached out and put my hand on his arm. "I'm not asking you too. You can't come on anything but your own terms." I chuckled. "Unless someone barges in on you lying in bed, naked, making out with another guy." I winked at him and he smiled a little.

"You are an angel," He whispered to me.

"I try," I said, flicking my hair out of my eyes. Nick chuckled.

"Come on," He said taking my hand and bringing me up the front walk. He led me up onto the porch and through the front door. He shrugged of his jacket, hanging it in a little alcove to the right side of the foyer. Then he helped me out of mine and hung it up next to his.

"Nicholas!" We heard Charlotte call. She came around the corner and broke out in a huge smile. "Hello dear!" She said engulfing Nick in a hug. She kissed both of his cheeks and then turned to me. "Jeffery, darling," And she hugged me too.

"Oh hello," I said.

"Come on, Come on" She said. "Benjamin is waiting in the dining room." She looped her arm through mine and guided me through the house. When we came to the dining room the first thing I saw was Mr. Duval's back. He was sitting at the head of the table, writing on a legal pad with some folders spread out in front of him. "Benjamin!" Charlotte called. "I told you to put those away!"

"Just one more moment love," Benjamin called.

"No, now." Charlotte demanded. "Our son is here."

I heard Benjamin sigh and then he started to pile up all his papers. When he had them all stacked he stood up and turned around. "Nicholas hello," He said to Nick. Then his eyes fell on me. "Where is Kimberly? Who is this?"

"Kim's having Girls Night Out," Nick said stepping forwards so he was standing next to me. "This is my friend Jeff."

Charlotte patted my arm. "Here dear," she said. "Come sit here." She sat me down to Benjamin's right. Nick pulled out the chair across from his dad and waited till his mom sat down and he pushed her in. "Thank you Nicholas." She said. Then Nick sat across from me.

I looked at the display of food set across the table. There was roast beef and mashed potatoes and at least three different kinds of vegetables and gravy and bread and it kinda amazed me. Dinners at my house were never this grand.

"So, Nicholas," Mr. Duval started. "Where did you meet Jeff? Does he go to _school_ with you?"

The way he said 'school' reminded me that Mr. Duval did not approve of Nick's passion for art.

"No," Nick said quietly. He cleared his throat. "No, Kim and I went out the other night to a night club, and I met him there."

"A night club?" Mr. Duval said with distaste as he helped himself to a slice of roast beef. As soon as the meat hit his place, Charlotte and Nick started serving themselves, and I followed suite. "I swear, you kids these days have no respect for your education. Do you even go to college Jeff?"

"Uhm, not anymore." I said dumping a scoop of potatoes onto my plate. "I did two years at a local community college back in Ohio."

"Oh, you're from Ohio?" Charlotte said.

"_Community_ college?" Mr. Duval said.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said quietly. "Could you pass the peas?" I asked Nick.

Nick was busy glaring at his father, but after a minute he did pass the peas.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "So how did you end up in New York if you re from Ohio?"

"My friends and I are in a band together and we are striving for a record deal, so it was either New York or Los Angeles, and Blaine, our lead singer, his boyfriend goes to NYADA so he refused to go anywhere but New York."

Mr. Duval mumbled something under his breath that sounded horribly like the word "boyfriend". I looked at Nick, and felt my heart drop a little. I couldn't imagine what growing up with this guy would be like.

"That's so sweet," Charlotte said picking up a forkful of food.

"What does your father do?" Mr. Duval asked with his mouth full of what looked like a mix of meat and potatoes.

"Benjamin!" Charlotte scolded. "Do not talk with your mouthful!"

Mr. Duval sighed, swallowed, looked up at me and asked again. "What does your father do,"

"Well, uhm," I said. "My dad died a few years ago." I told him. "But he was an EMT."

"Oh sweetie," Charlotte said reaching out to take my hand. "I am so sorry sweetie."

"Thanks." I said. I busied myself with my food. Nick reached his leg out to me and rubbed his foot against mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"His mom is a teacher, at some prep school that he got to attend for free."

"That's cool," Charlotte said. "What prep school?"

"Dalton Academy." I said.

"Oh I've heard about Dalton. It's supposed to be really good isn't it?"

I nodded. "It was."

"So are you an only child like Nicholas?"

"He's got three brothers and a sister," Nick said, I smiled at him again and out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte smile at him too.

"How long have you been in New York?" Charlotte asked.

"Uhm, just about two years."

…

Nearly two hours later Nick and I were back in the foyer, shrugging into our jackets.

"Thank you for doing this, Jeff." Nick said quietly.

"Hey," I said reaching out to him. "No need to thank me."

He brought his hand up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. He trailed his fingers along my cheek then stood on tiptoes and kissed me.

He pulled away far too fast, cleared his throat and opened the front door. "Let's go," he said.

"Yeah," I followed him out the door, turning around to pull it shut. Mr. Duval was standing a little ways down the hall, staring at me.

"Good night Mr. Duval," I said. "Thank you again for dinner."

Mr. Duval jerked his head forward in a sort of nod.

'Oh God,' I thought. 'What if he saw Nick kiss me.'

"Good night," I called again. I pulled the door shut and headed to Nick's car, where he was holding my door open for me.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." He said. I grinned.

"Let's," slid into the car and Nick shut the door behind me. He walked around the car and got behind the wheel.

:What do you want to do now?" He asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Hmmmmm," I said. Reaching my hand over and putting it on his thigh.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Let's do that."

**Man that felt like it sucks. I keep repeating Jeff's story don't I? Maybe I should come up with something new.**

**I'm sorry this took so lang. I just couldn't figure out how to write the Duval Family Dinner. I'm not even sure that I like what I wrote. Plus, I'm also watching "Easy A" right now and I'm not entirely sure that I could tell you what I just wrote… just… Penn Badgley… I'm pretty sure I was the only girl in the world that liked him when he was The Other Tucker, but then apparently he got really popular after he got on "Gossip Girl" I think he's on…**

**But anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Pretty please leave me a review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	11. You Turned Around

**I really hate election years. Are these political adds really helping people chose who to vote for? Not the presidential ones, I haven't really seen any of those other than the Obama one voiced by Morgan Freeman, but the ones for senate and congress. I live in CT and all Linda McMahon and Chris Murphy, and Elizabeth Esty and Andrew Roraback are doing is bashing each other. Like, what does that tell me you are going to do if I elect you?**

**Anyway, that has got nothing to do with Niff so I'll just get back to Niff.**

Stole My Heart

"I'm sorry about my dad." Nick said breathlessly as my lips trailed along his neck.

I pulled back slightly, "What do you mean?" I whispered. I nibbled a little on his sweet spot and he moaned a little.

"He was rude," He said. "To you." I removed my lips from his neck and sat up.

"Nick," I said. "I really don't want to talk about your dad right now."

"I know, I know," Nick said. "But I'm pissed at him for it and it's really hard to push it out of my mind."

I looked down at him, grinning. "Even when the lights are out," I put my hands on his stomach. "Clothes are missing," I pushed my hands up to his chest. "And I'm straddling you?"

Nick sighed. "Sadly, yes," He brought his arms up and crossed them over his eyes.

"Don't be mad at him," I said softly. I started tracing his ribs. "He didn't know about my dad."

"I know," Nick's voice was muffled. He threw his arms out to his sides. "I just don't like when you're upset, and the way that he was talking to you made you upset, I saw it."

I rolled off of Nick and layed down next to him.

"It's fine," I said. "I've dealt with my whole life, and I'll deal with it the rest of my life."

"I don't want you to," He rolled on his side to face me.

"Nick," I started. "You can't stop people from asking about my dad. It's inevitable. And I don't mind talking about him, I just don't like have to say the he's dead."

Nick took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself.

"What?" I asked.

Nick shook his head. "I don't want to – to," Nick sighed. "Upset you,"

"Nick please," I said. "You're the one person who can make me feel better, and I have known you for not even three days."

"Well, you said that your dad died in a car accident," Nick said. I nodded and waited. "How- How did the accident happen?"

"Well," I said. "I told you he was an EMT. He was in the back of the ambulance, working on a guy who was having a heart attack. The lights were on and they were speeding to the hospital, when a drunk driver smashed into the ambulance." I took a deep breath. "Nobody survived."

"That's horrible," He said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Indeed," I said. "It was worse seeing my mom though. Suddenly she was a single mom of five children between the ages of thirteen and five. Everybody knows how small teacher salaries are and on top of the mortgage and feeding us, she had to deal with the 'final expenses', God, I really hate that term. She was so overwhelmed. That was the worst part of it all. I felt like no matter what I did, I wasn't helping at all." Nick was stroking my hip, the way he did the night before at the restaurant, and it was the only thing that was keeping me from crying. I sighed, blowing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm sure that you were helping," He said quietly.

I nodded. "I know I was," I said. "But at the time it didn't feel like it." I took a shaky breath. "Can we talk about something else? Or _do_ something else?"

Nick grinned, moving his body closer to me. He kissed me lightly. "I feel like I should tell you something about myself now."

"You don't have too," I said.

"I know," He leaned his forehead against mine. "I think it's only fair that you ask me a question that was as personal as the one I asked you."

"Do you really want me too?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered.

"Okay," I said. "Let me think." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, pursing my lips as I thought.

I heard Nick chuckle. After a moment I opened my eyes.

"I can't think of anything," I told him. "And I would prefer a lighter topic anyway. So my personal and intimate question will be put on hold."

"Okay," Nick said.

"We could go all High-School-Girl-Sleepover and share secrets."

"Secrets?" Nick asked. "Like what?"

"Like, I am terrified of spiders."

"Really?" I nodded. Nick grinned. "I am terrified of thunder." He admitted.

"My first crush was my gym teacher." I said.

"Mine was our dog walker."

"You had a dog walker?" I asked.

"Yup," Nick said. "Okay, When I was fourteen, I ate a soft pretzel and then got really sick. It wasn't because of the pretzel but I haven't been able to eat another one since."

"How sick were you?"

"Orange puke sick,"

"Ewwwww," I said.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm in love with Jensen Ackles who plays Dean Winchester on 'Supernatural,'"

"Oh that's perfect," Nick said. "Cause I'm obsessed with Jared Padelecki. I started watching 'Gilmore Girls' for him."

"That's so cute!" I laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so in the first season of 'Supernatural' there was that Bloody Mary episode. It totally freaked me out. When she crawled out of the mirror…" I shuddered. "I had nightmares."

"Kim convinced me to read 'Twilight.'"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

Nick chuckled. "Me too,"

"I dye my hair."

"What?"

"Yeah," I said. "And so does my sister, and my youngest brother."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I did it my sophomore year of high school and they followed suite when my mom allowed them too."

"Why did you dye it in the first place?" Nick asked.

"We all have the same color hair, the same shade of brown, and I was bored of looking at the same color every day."

"I cry when I watch 'The Notebook,'"

"I would laugh," I said." But I do too,"

"I only watched it because Ryan Gosling is –"

"Ridiculously sexy." I interrupted.

"Yup," He agreed.

"I'm addicted to Nutella,"

"Nutella?" He repeated. "I've never had that before."

My eyes got wide. "Ohmygod it's the most delicious thing to ever be created and I could eat it out of the jar and then all of a sudden I look down and the jar is empty, and it makes me sad."

"Wow," Nick laughed. "That is kind of disgusting."

"Just wait until you try Nutella. You will experience the same thing."

"I will?"

"You will." I nodded.

Nick leaned in and kissed me again.

"Are we getting back to that?" I asked against his lips.

In response Nick flicked his tongue out and ran it along my bottom lip.

**Meeep. So I just watched that Bloody Mary episode of 'Supernatural' followed by a shape shifter one… I'm pretty sure I will end up have nightmares. It's a good thing I didn't watch it back in seventh grade when it premiered. **

**Jeeze I'm such a scardy cat.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed dis chapter! I thought it was cute. **

**But I also feel like this whole story is too cute. I should probably get some angst goin' on up in herrrrr. **

**Flaflafla I'll have to figure something out.**

**But please leave me a review and tell me what you think, about this chapter, about what should happen about anything.**


	12. And You Stole My Heart

**I'm sorry this one took so long guys. I sincerely had no idea what to write. But after talking to my glorious biffle, **_**darrenchris6**_** I have found a path, though it is a little uncertain.**

**Also, this is the first time that I'll be writing out of Jeff's POV, at least for this story.**

**But I hope you like-a it. (:**

Stole My Heart

"Nicky," Kim called out. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. The first thing I saw when I opened them up was Jeff's peaceful, sleeping face. But as Kim called my name again he stirred and rolled onto his back.

"Good morning," I whispered. Jeff stretched his body out and then looked at me.

"Morning," He said grinning.

"Nicky I'm sticking my head it, you better covered." I turned to the door as Kim stuck her head in side. "We have a lunch date," She said to me. "That I will not let you cancel. I don't care how in love you are with your new boyfriend."

"But," I looked of at Jeff.

"Not, it's okay." He said. "I have band practice anyway."

"Yay" We heard Tori shout. I could hear her running down the hall. She shoved herself between Kim and the door to get into the room. "You can take me!"

"Uhm," Jeff said. "Why not?"

"Yes!" She said pumping her fist in the air. She bolted back out of the room.

"What a weird girl," I said.

Kim and Jeff chuckled. "Get dressed." She said pointing at me. Then she backed out of my room and shut my door.

Jeff and I got up and got dressed. I sat down on the bed to put my shoes on and Jeff came and stood in front of me. I looked up at him. He bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. He put his hands on either side of my face and deepened the kiss. I reached my hands up and placed them on his hips. I pulled him bottom lip into my mouth, leaning my head back. Jeff kneeled down on the bed, straddling me.

Jeff pushed our lips together again and-

"Nick are ready-" Kim stopped talking as I groaned and fell back on to the bed.

"Yup," Jeff said standing up. "We're all ready."

"Good," Kim said. "Let's go."

I heard her walk down that hall. "Come on Nicky," Jeff said. I sat up and pushed myself of the bed. Jeff reached out for my hand and we headed to the living room together.

Kim and Tori were sitting on the couch, Kim with her coffee, Tori with her orange juice, a platter of fruit on the coffee table in front of them.

As Jeff and I entered the room Tori reached to it, picked a plump strawberry and took a bite.

"These strawberries are _delicious!_" She said. "Where did you get them?"

"Farmers Market," I said.

Ten minutes later Jeff and Tori were in a cab on their way to band practice and Kim and I were off to lunch. She linked our arms together as we walked down the street.

"So you and Jeff seem to be really connecting," She said.

I smiled down at the ground. "Yeah," I said.

"Look at you," She cooed. "You're actually blushing!"

"I really like him," I said. "I really like him."

"I can see that," I looked over at her. She was ginning at me. After a moment her smile faltered. "But you do realize that you me him three days ago."

"I know," I said. "But it feels like I've known him forever. How cliché is that?" I asked shaking my head.

"It is pretty cliché," Kim agreed. "I'm sure all your feeling is lust."

"You don't-" I took a breath. "You don't believe in love at first sight?" I asked her.

She snorted. "Nope."

"I think that I'm in love with him, Kim. I think that I've been in love with him since I met him."

"Please." I saw her roll her eyes. "All it is lust. Trust me."

"Kim I'm serious." I said to her. "I have never felt this way before."

"Nicky-" Kim started

"Kim, I've been thinking about telling my dad."

"You mean like telling your dad you're gay?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And you've been thinking about this because you're in love with Jeff?"

"Yes." I ran my hand through my hair. "That first night, we got milkshakes and fries and we talked about coming out, when he came out and of course I told him that I _hadn't_ come out and he said that- that down the road that might be a problem. I don't want to get down the road and then have to lose him. And I know how pathetic that sounds but… I don't want to lose him. Ever. I'm in love with him." Saying it out loud made me feel it even more. I was in love with Jeff. And I had only met him three days ago.

"I think we just need to get some food in you. Then we can revisit the conversation and you'll see how crazy you sound." Kim said.

I rolled my eyes

…

"Jeff! Where have you been!" David shouted. He was standing hands on hips glaring at me.

"No note! Car gone! You could have _died_! You could have been seen!" Tori said dramatically in a British accent.

I chuckled.

"Who the hell is this?" David said. "You have been gone for three days without a call or a text. You stormed out of the studio and disappeared! We thought you died!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Wes asked coming into the living room. "Jeff! Where the hell have you been!"

"Is it too much to ask for a little quiet?" Blaine asked coming out of the kitchen, Kurt right behind him.

"Who's this?" Kurt pointed at Tori. "I thought you were gay?"

Tori chuckled. "Gay, huh?" She squeezed my butt. "Must've forgotten to mention it." She winked at me and plopped herself down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys this is Tori. I met her at a club and she seems to be _very_ interested in my gay sex life."

"Pffsshh," She said. "I am the only reason you got laid in the first place."

"That is not true," I said.

"You got laid!?" Kurt and Blaine asked together.

"You bet your ass he did." Tori said looking at her nails. "Thanks to me,"

"No, not thanks to you." I said sitting down next to her. "If you don't remember he's the one who walked up to me."

"Oh my god," Blaine said. "Look at you. You are crushing _haaaaaaaard_."

"More than hard," Tori said. "He's in _loooooooooooove_."

"Love?" Kurt asked. "You met him three days ago."

"I know," I said. I leaned back into the couch.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered. "You are in love!"

"I think I am," I said.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked sitting down next to me.

"How'd you meet him?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine.

"On the middle of the dance floor," Tori said dramatically. "Where they made out for a full hour."

"It was not an hour," I said deffensivley.

"Oh it most certainly was."

"Pffshshh," I said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"What a skank," David said sitting on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously though," Wes said. "Where have you been?"

"At Nick's," I said.

"That's his name?" Kurt asked.

I nodded. "Wednesday we stayed up talking. Thursday we all went out to dinner. Fri-"

"We?" Kurt inquired.

"Me, Nick, Tori and Kim."

"Who's Kim?" Blaine asked.

"Nick's roommate and best friend. Anyway, Friday I had dinner with his family and now here I am. On Saturday."

"Let me get this straight," David said. "For the past three days you have been fucking a random stranger while we have been here with no idea where you are, thinking you might be dead, and now your acting like that doesn't matter?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if you weren't such and ass I wouldn't have run off in the first place."

"If I weren't and ass?" David asked.

"Yes. You fucked up our record deal, and you know it!"

"You are blaming me for that!" David shouted.

"We all are David," Wes said.

"Fuck you guys." David said getting up and headed into the kitchen.

"So you have been getting laid?" Blaine asked.

I nodded.

"Please tell me you at least used protection," Kurt said.

**Wooooh! Finally finished with this! And I finished it while watching a Supernatural marathon so kudos to me!**

**Please leave a review with comments, questions, concerns or criticism. Or all three. **

**Please and thank you**

**xoxo gossip girl (;**

**I have no idea where that came from, I don't even watch Gossip Girl.**


	13. With Just One Look

**Holla! **

**So I survived Sandy, and a power outage, and now here is the next chapter!**

Stole My Heart

"Hey Tori," I called as I snapped the clasps on the case for my bass. "You hungry?"

"Famished," She said.

"Wanna go get Chinese or something?"

"Yes!"

"Great, let's go." I slid my baby under my bed and headed for the door. Tori followed me out of my room and across the living room. I grabbed my keys off the counter and started to the front door.

"Should we invite your friends?" She asked.

"Wes goes to Starbucks to have a skype date with his girlfriend every day at four, David goes trolling for women and Kurt and Blaine make the most of an empty apartment."

"Wanky," Tori said grinning. I held to door open and waved her through.

"Not so fast," I heard Kurt call. I turned to see him and Blaine speed walking across the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"We want to meet him."

"What?"

"Your new boyfriend," Kurt said. "We want to meet him."

"Are you serious?"

"Very,"

I sighed. Kurt could be really pushy sometimes.

"Fine,"

"Yay!" Kurt squealed.

The two of them hurried out the door.

As I followed them I took out my cell phone, quickly dialing Nick's number.

"Hey sexy," he answered. I grinned.

"Hey," I said.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too," I murmured. "But listen, I've got some demanding friends and they are demanding to meet you,"

"I'd love to meet your friends." Nick said.

"Great. We're on our way."

"Now?" He asked.

"Text me yours and Kim's Chinese order."

"Chinese?'

"I'll see you soon Nicky," I said before hanging up.

…

Forty minutes later I knocked on Nick's door. Tori, Blaine, Kurt and I had our hands full of food and drinks.

Nick opened the enough to stick his head out. "May I help thee?"

"We come bearing gifts!" I said.

"Gifts? Kimberly they bring gifts!"

Blaine chuckled behind me, but I was guessing Tori and Kurt were rolling their eyes. Nick swung the door open saying, "Enter dear friends, enter."

We walked over the threshold and deposited the food onto the coffee table.

"Yum," Kim said jumping up and grabbing the cartons closet to her.

"I feel like we're soul mates Kim," Tori said through a mouthful of food.

"Baby," Was all Kim said as she opened some chopsticks.

"Nick," I said. "These are my friends Kurt and Blaine. Klaine, this is Nick,"

"Klaine?" Kim asked as she shoved some sweet and sour chicken in her mouth.

"Our ship name," Kurt said as he sat on the couch next to Tori, back perfectly straight. Blaine handed him the carton of Low Mein.

"Who doesn't have a ship name these days?" Blaine asked sitting next to Kurt unwrapping two sets of chopsticks.

"What would your ship name be?" Tori asked picking an egg roll up with her set of chopsticks.

"Jick?"

"Jeck?"

"Sterval? Durling?"

"Those all suck," Nick said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What about… Niff?"

"I like that one," Blaine said.

"Yeah me too," Kim said.

"Niff it is then," Kurt said.

"Holla," Nick said.

I grinned over at him. We were the only two sitting on the floor, our legs tucked under the coffee table, our thighs touching.

We had been in the same room for five minutes and we still hadn't kissed hello. I really wanted to kiss him hello.

"What?" Nick asked realizing I was staring at him. I was also still grinning so I probably looked like a supa-creep.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and turning back to my food. I had just selected a piece of orange chicken when Nick said:

"Hey Jeff," I turned to look at him and he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. "Hi," He whispered.

I kissed him again. "Hi," I whispered back.

"Stahp it you two," Tori said.

I chuckled and turned back to my food.

…

"I like him." Kurt said when I walked him and Blaine to the door. Kim and Tori had left about an hour before, deciding that they wanted to see "Hotel Transylvania" and they were highly offended that nobody else wanted to see "That kids movie" with them.

"And the girls, they're lovely." Blaine said as Kurt nodded along.

"I'm glad you approve." I said.

"Just make sure you come home tonight," Kurt said.

"Yes Dad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be glib Jeff," Kurt said pointing his finger at me.

"Goodbye Kurt," I said.

"Goodbye," He said.

"'Bye Jeff," Blaine said.

"'Bye Blaine," I waved as the two walked down the hall, hand in hand. Once they turned the corner I shut the door and headed back to the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Jeff, letting my hand fall on his thigh.

"You're friends are really nice," he said looking over at me. "And they are really in love with each other."

"Yeah," I smiled. "It was pretty bad last year when Kurt was here and Blaine was still in Ohio, but they managed to work through."

"Yeah?" Nick asked. "It must be really nice to love someone that much."

I turned and looked at him. "Must be," I whispered. He grinned. He put his hand over mine and pulled it to him, then he lifted his leg off, crossing it with mine.

"So how was band practice?"

"The usual," I said. "David was an ass, Wes acted like he was still on the council, Kurt complained we were interrupting his studies and Blaine tried to get us to wear bowties when we perform."

"Council? Bowties?"

"Wes was on the council for our glee club and Blaine has an obsessive collection of bowties. He has like two drawers full of bowties."

"That is a lot of bowties." Nick said, eyebrows raised.

"Indeed,"

"If that's how all of your band practices are, why do you do it?" Nick asked.

"Because we're good and I know that one day we will make it. And those guys are my best friends. I dormed with them when we were at Dalton, and when you live together for four years, you literally cannot hate each. Not even Kurt coming into the picture changed out friendship. I don't know what I would do without them."

"That is so cute," Nick said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously," Nick said. "I never had friends in school. I just had Kim and she's fantastic, don't get me wrong, but it's not the kind of bond you have with your band. And I wish that I had that."

"Nicky," I said.

"Shhh," He said standing up. He stood in front of me. "We are finally alone." He whispered straddling me. "Nobody is here to cockblock us."

"This is true," I grinned. Nick leaned his head down and kissed me.

**Merp. Didja enjoy this? I felt like nothing happened. And I used the word "Chopsticks" too much.**

**But anyway, please jot me a quick review and tell me what you think!**


	14. When I Saw Your Face

**Somebody is cockblocking all my good ideas, I have no idea what to do next. So that is why this is taking so long.**

**But I've been talking it over with the world's best hush puppy so hopefully I'll get somewhere.**

Stole My Heart

"Jeff," Scarlett said.

"Yes," I said looking over at her.

"Good luck tonight," She winked at me. "I may even make an appearance."

"Thanks," I said untying my apron.

The Warblers and I had a gig that night at The Knitting Factory, which we still couldn't believe. They had called us two nights ago because one of their regular acts pulled out and for whatever miraculous reason we got the job.

"Yeah," Jon Miller said. "Get drunk and party like a rock star."

I rolled my eyes as I headed into the back for my coat. "Totally,"

When I came back out Kim was standing at the counter ordering coffee. "Hey Hot Stuff," She said when she saw me. "Nick's class ran over so he asked me to come get you."

"Okay,"

Jon handed Kim her coffee and Kim ran her arm through mine as we exited the shop.

"Nick said to take you to your apartment."

"Uhm, actually the guys brought all my equipment to the Knitting Factory so that's where I need to be,"

"Alright," Kim said beeping her car open.

We got and Kim pulled out into the crazy NYC traffic I still wasn't used to.

"So how was your shift?" Kim asked.

"Nothing special," I said. "It was slower than usual."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How was your day? You had classes right?"

"Yessir. I'm pretty sure that I got more homework than ever before,"

"I hated homework so much," I said.

"Tell me about it, stud" Kim mumbled. I chuckled.

A few minutes of silence passed between us.

"Jeff, can I be serious with you?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course," I said.

"Nick is my best friend, okay. And I am his _only_ friend. At least I was until a week ago and when you danced your way into the picture." She stopped for a red light and looked at him. "You two," She searched for the words. "You two are moving really, really fast Jeff, and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. But so help me God Jeff, if you break his heart I will rip off you dick and shove it down your throat."

I gaped at her for a moment. "Kim," I started. "I know how fast things are going, trust me I know," He turned her head back to the road and started driving again. "But I have literally never felt anything like this. I- I love him. I love him Kim, I can't hurt him. And if I do, I give you full permission to rip of my dick and shove it down my throat."

I saw Kim grin a little. "Okay, good."

…

"Hey Nicky," Tori said when I opened the door.

"Hey Tori," I said. "Kim isn't here, she picked up Jeff."

"Yeah we were texting, she told me to wait here so we could all go to the show together." She pushed passed me and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." I watched as she opened the fridge and took out the orange juice- what was with this girl and drinking our orange juice?

I sat back down on the couch and picked up my sketch pad. A few minutes later Tori plopped down on the couch next to me causing me to jerk my pencil.

"Watcha drawing?" She asked in a sing-song voice. She leaned over. "Ohmigosh is that Jeff?" She asked. She took the pad out of my hand. "Wow Nick," She said. "This is really amazing."

"Thanks," I said.

"Jeff told me you go to school for art, right?"

"Indeed," I said taking my pad back.

I continued with my portrait for a few moments and Tori was quiet next to me.

"Hey Nick," She started.

"Hmmmm,"

"I know that it not my business, I mean I just met you and Jeff last week," I stopped drawing and looked over at her, my left eyebrow raised. "But I can see how fast you two are falling." She said. "You guys know what you're doing right? I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You two, you just jumped into bed you didn't really get to know each other that well. You've known each other a week, Nick, and the way you look at each other, and act around each other, it's like – it's like you would die for each other. After a week. You don't think that's fast?"

"Of course I think it's fast," I said. "And that scares me so much Tori," I leaned forward and put my pad and pencil on the coffee table. "But I know that I'm in love with Jeff," I grinned as I said it. "Even if it has been only a week." She was leaning back, smiling at me.

Smiling back I realized that this was first time that Tori and I were alone together. She usually came over with Jeff and promptly went out with Kim or vice versa.

I pointed this out to her and he smile grew well let's spend some time getting to know each other!"

…

A half hour later Kim came home and promptly froze when she saw Tori and me. We were tangled up on the Twister mat trying to find a way to spin the dial.

"Your hand is like six inches away from it!" Tori said.

"If I pick that hand up I'm going to fall."

"So then I would win so that's okay," I rolled my eyes.

"Your foot is right there, slide it over to you. Or under me to my other hand."

"But then _I'm_ gonna fall," She protested.

"And then _I_ would win, so that's a win/win situation really."

"Asshole," She said. I chuckled.

"What's going on guys?" Kim asked.

"Oh, Kimmie! Perfect!" I said. "Could you spin to see where Tori needs to move?"

"Sure," Kimm said walking over. "May I ask why you two are playing Twister?"

"We realized that we have never really got to know each other-"

"Because we had never been left alone together-"

"You and Jeff have always been there-"

"So we decided to get kinky and have some fun-"

I rolled my eyes.

"And you decided Twister was the way to do that?'

"Yup," Tori said. Kim picked up the spinner and flicked it.

"Right hand red."

"Oh jeeze," Tori said. She pushed her right hand up and of course the only available red spot that Tori could reach was right between my legs.

"I'm gonna have to tell Jeff about this," Kim said smirking.

"He'd love it," Tori said. "If Jeff was gonna bring a girl to bed it'd be me."

I started laughing and almost immediately fell.

Tori jumped up and yelled "I win!"

"Good," Kim said because you better start getting ready for the show."

**Okay, that was the suckiest ending ever.**

**I can't even begin to tell you how hard this chapter was to write, it just wouldn't come!**

**And it was another sucky chapter too! I'm sorry guise!**

**But good news! My biffle and I are now each other's betas (starting next week because she's down in Florida going to Disney and Universal and THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY FREAKING POTTER) So even if my chapters do suck, at least they'll be grammatically correct!**

**Leave me a comment my babies and tell me what you thought!**

**Mwah!**


	15. I Fell In Love

**First chapter with my stunningly gorgeous beta, **_**darrenchirs6**_**! Hooray for proper grammar!**

Stole My Heart

"You were so good!" Tori squealed, propelling herself at me. One of her hands strayed to my butt as she squeezed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Tori."

"Seriously," Kim said. "That was one of the best concerts I have ever been to."

"Oh, wow, thanks Kim!"

"Though you guys did do a lot of Katy Perry covers."

I chuckled. "Blaine worships her."

"I do not!" Blaine called.

"We barely managed to convince him _not_ to sing 'Peacock'."

"Oh, that would have been awful," Kim said, eyes wide.

"It would have been _great_!" Blaine huffed across the room. I looked over, laughing, to see Kurt patting his shoulder soothingly.

Nick slipped his hand in mine and stood on his tiptoes to whisper in my ear, "You were amazing."

I grinned down at the ground, feeling my face flush. He squeezed my hand. "Seriously, Jeff, amazing." He stepped closer to me. "The whole Being-In-A-Band thing is super sexy." His lips were right against my ear. "I can't wait to get home." I felt a chill run down my spine. "And show you how much I love it."

"Oh man," I whispered. Nick chuckled in my ear. He kissed my cheek and took a step back.

"I cannot believe that we just played at _The Knitting Factory_!" David shouted, grinning.

"God, I know!" Wes said. "I'm going to call Cassie!" He headed across the room and out the door.

I stared at the door for a few moments after he left until Nick nudged me and said, "Whatareya thinking about?"

"I just cannot believe that we just played at the Knitting Factory. Could this night get any better?" I asked. I was still staring at the door and as soon as I finished speaking it opened again. Taylor Saunders, the women in charge of booking talent, came through and she was ginning.

"That was a _fantastic_ show you guys!"

"Thank you!" we chimed together.

"Listen," she said. "I'd like to offer you guys a weekly time slot here."

My mouth dropped open.

"It's Sunday night, so it's not the best but down the road you guys will most likely get a better night."

We all just gaped at her.

"So… What do you guys say?" she asked

"YES!" we all shouted.

Taylor chuckled. "Good. Come back tomorrow morning and we will discuss a paycheck." She rummaged through her purse. "And here is your check for tonight." She handed me the envelope since I was closest. I took it with my left hand, since Nick was still holding my right, and then she said "See you in the morning," turned on her heel and left.

There was a full minute of silence, and then Wes walked in and saw us all standing there, dazed.

"What's up?" he asked.

And we all started shouting at once.

…

"I am so excited for you," Nick said, closing his bedroom door behind us.

"I can't believe it. I still cannot believe it. Oh my god." I looked over at Nick who was leaning against his door smiling at me.

"I love you," he said simply.

I grinned and walked over to him. "I love you, too," I whispered, placing my hands on his waist. Nick tipped his head back and I leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"But," I said, pulling back. "You were supposed to show me how much you love dating a sweaty, smelly, gross band member."

"You are a little gross actually," Nick laughed. "But before that I want to tell you something." He took my hand and led me over to the bed.

We sat down on the edge and Nick grinned at me. "Tomorrow is my regular Friday Family Dinner, and I would invite you, buuuuut." He squeezed my hand. "I am going to talk to my dad tomorrow."

"About what?" I asked.

"About me," he said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to tell him that I am gay," Nick said.

"Really!" I widened my eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I love you, Jeff, and I don't want to have to hide that when I am around my family. I want them to know that I am in love with the most perfect-" He kissed me. "Wonderful-" Another kiss. "Talented-" Kiss. "And sexy-" Kiss. "Man." Kiss. I reached my hand up and cupped his face, pulling his lips back to mine.

A few minutes later Nick pulled away. "You're right. You are sweaty, and smelly and gross." He pushed my bangs back. "Go shower." He wrinkled his nose.

I laughed. I stood up and walked over to my duffle bag I had brought over the other day. I pulled out a white v-neck tee and some blue plaid pajama pants. I looked over at Nick to see him rummaging through his drawers. I walked over to the door and turned back to him.

"You're really going to tell him?" I asked softly.

He looked over at me. "Yeah." He smiled, nodding. "I really am."

"That's so great," I said. "That is just so great." I looked at him, with my doofy grin on my face, for a moment longer and then I turned and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly got myself into the shower, lathered, rinsed and repeated, got myself out, dried off, got dressed and brushed my teeth with the tooth brush Kim gave me that morning when I woke up.

"_I can't believe Nick is kissing you when you haven't brushed your teeth," she had said. I took the pink brush from her. _

"_Thank you, Kim," I said. "That's really nice of you."_

"_No, I just think it's really fucking gross when people don't brush their teeth."_

"_Oh Kimmie," Nick said. "You are the best."_

"_Don't I know it," Kim said as she walked down the hall._

When I exited the bathroom Kim was just walking out of her room. "Hey," she said. "Don't get too loud tonight, I have class in the morning."

"I dunno, Kim, I'm in a very loving mood so I would suggest listening to your iPod." I winked at her.

Kim sighed. "Go suck a dick," she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

"That's what I was planning!" I called to her over my shoulder.

"What are you planning?" Nick asked as I walked into his room. He had changed and was wearing a black T-shirt and –no joke- batman pajama pants. I grinned at them and then shook my head.

"Sucking a dick," I said

"What?!"

"Kim told me to go suck a dick so I told her I was planning it."

"Oh my god," Nick said shaking his head.

"But I do seem to remember a certain someone telling me that they were going to _show_ me how much they love dating a bassist so maybe I won't be sucking any dicks after all."

Nick cocked his head to the right and raised one eyebrow. "Really? Now?"

"Really." I grinned at him. I crossed the room and pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "So," I said, my lips barely touching his. "How much do you love me?"

**jnfklaamckowASICDSNAKSFCCEWI Djime**

**Leave me a review pretty please!**


	16. It Took A Minute

**Wait, chapter sixteen? That means this is officially my longest running fic because "Scream" was only fifteen chapters. I want to thanks all of you who reviewed chapter one telling me to write more, and now here I am! So thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Nick or Jeff.**

Stole My Heart

I groaned as I looked at my watch.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I have to leave for work."

"Noooooo," Nick said. He rolled over so he was on top of me. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. "You can't leave. I won't allow it." He kissed me.

"I would love to stay right here, Nicky, but we both have somewhere to be."

Now it was Nick's turn to groan. "I know." He kissed me again. "But for now," he whispered against my lips. "I'm gonna kiss you."

"I like it when you kiss me," I whispered.

"Yeah?" I felt his lips mold into a grin. "Good." He reattached our lips and kissed me with heated fervor.

I wriggled my wrists until Nick let go and I snaked them around his waist. I rolled over so that I was on top of him and kissed him for a few more minutes before pulling back.

"We need to cool down," I whispered. Nick bit his lip. "Have to – work- fuck it," I ducked back down smashing our lips together. "No, no, no." I rolled off of him. "I have to go to work. I have to cool down so I _can_ go to work."

"Jeffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffff," Nick whined.

"Nick, I'm serious," I said reaching my hand over to take his. "I can't lose my job." I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. "Besides, you need to get dressed because you are having a very important conversation with your father tonight." I turned to look at him. "You are still talking to him, right?"

"Yeah," he said softly. He got off the bed, pulling me with him. With his free hand he reached up and kissed me again, walking me backwards. My back hit the wall and Nick's hand slipped out of mine, opening the door. "You should leave before I lose my will power." I kissed him one last time then left his room. "Hey!" He called sticking his head into the hall. "Are you coming back tonight?"

"Uhm, it depends on how tired I am after my shift. I'm working till close so have to clean up, cash out and lock up, and that usually keeps me there till almost two." I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "And my apartment is closer so I'll probably just end up going there."

He frowned a little. "Okay," he said. "I love you, Jeff."

"Love you."

…

I pulled up the driveway at my parents' house and parked my car. I stared up at the place that I grew up in. I could see my mom moving behind the curtains in the living room, and the housekeeper, Christine, moving around in the dining room, setting the table.

I took a deep breath. This was it. Everything was going to change tonight. And I had no idea whether it was going to be for better or for worse.

"Let's get this over with," I whispered to myself as I got out of the car. I headed up the walk and let myself into the foyer, shrugging my jacket off.

"Nicholas, is that you?" My mother called.

"Who else would it be Mom?" I asked. She came around the corner and held her arms open.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said as I accepted her hug.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Did you bring Kimberly, or Jeffrey?"

"No, Kim and Tori, whom you met last week, they planned a spa weekend which they left for a few hours ago, and Jeff is working tonight."

"Great, it will just be the three of us tonight. A real family dinner."

"Hey, where is Dad?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He's in his office." She looked at me. "What's wrong, Nicholas?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "I just- well there is something that- that he doesn't know about me, and I think it's time I told him."

"Oh, sweetie," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed my check. "Go on," she said.

I made my way to the staircase and headed up it, taking my time getting to Dad's office. I tapped on the door frame and he looked up at me.

"Nicholas, come in," he said, motioning for me to come in. I did and I walked across the room, taking a seat in one of the leather arm chairs he had opposite his desk. "What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I wanted to, uhm, talk to you about something," I said, studying the pattern on the polished wood of his desk.

"Yes?"

"It's, uhm. I just- I wanted to-"

"Just say it, Nicholas," Dad said, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm gay I am gay Jeff who was here last week he's not my friend he's my boyfriend I'm in love with him and I don't want to have to hide it from you anymore." I stopped talking and took a breath.

My dad had stopped playing with his papers and was looking at me. "I know," he said. And then he went back to his papers.

"You know?!"

"Yeah," he said, not looking up.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I saw you kiss him last week."

I just stared at him, mouth agape as he wrote something down.

After a moment he looked up at me. "You're my son, Nick, and I know that I have been hard on you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, and I am not stupid enough to push my son away because of his preferences." I took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "Nicholas," he said. He took a moment, looking down at his wedding ring and twirling it, before he continued. "It might take me a while to- to get used to you being-being- different. But please don't think that I am not trying."

I started crying. Full out crying. After a moment, when I could control my voice, I said. "You're not scared that this will affect your position as the DA, are you?"

"If New York City can accept homosexual marriage why wouldn't they be okay with me having a homosexual son?"

I looked down at my hands and I tried to stop crying. "Look, Nick, I know that you and I don't have the best relationship, but I want to fix that. I don't want you to resent me or be angry with me anymore. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get this work done before dinner or your mother will kill me."

"Okay," I said in shaky voice. I stood up and exited his study. I turned around in the doorway and said, "Thanks, Dad." He looked up and nodded, and then returned to his work.

I walked down the stairs feeling a million times better than I had all my life.

**Merrrrp**

**Prease, pretty prease leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Consider it an early birthday prezzie for me!**

_**(Her birfday is soon everyone! And this lovely, sexy woman deserves all of your love, TRUST ME! ~darrenchris6)**_


	17. Boy To Steal My Heart Tonight

**I am so sorry this is late! Sunday was my birfffday and then Monday I had a sexy sleep over with my one true love,**_** darrenchris6**_**, **_**(SOOOOOO SEXYYYYYYY)**_** and we literally watched ten episodes of Supernatural in a row, plus the bloopers for season one and we didn't go to bed until after three and then we got up at seven and watched Destiel ship videos and then we went and saw "Rise of The Guardians" (oh my god SO GOOD! Jack is beautiful and perfect and my precious baby!) And then we made Christmas cookies and the Angel was Cas, the gingerbread man was Dean and the snowman was Sam (: **_**(SEXY TIMES WERE PLAYED OUT ;D)**_** And we got an idea for a Destiel fic, so if you're interested in that, keep your eyes peeled. It's going to be a collab so I'm not sure whose account it will be on.**

**BUT FOR NOW! Back to NIFFFF!**

Stole My Heart

I woke up early, feeling surprisingly cold. But when I opened my eyes and realized Jeff hadn't crawled into my bed after he got out of work it made sense. I rubbed my eyes and lay there for a few moments, letting my body wake up.

Eventually, I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, took a quick shower and ambled into the kitchen. I put a k-cup into the coffee maker and stared into space as the aroma filled the room.

As I was reaching for the mug I remembered my conversation with my dad from last night. I grabbed a travel mug from the cabinet and dumped the coffee in it, quickly adding sugar and creamer. I had to tell Jeff!

I made it to Jeff's apartment in record time, nearly running down the hall to his door. I knocked and was surprised at how quickly Kurt pulled the door open. He had a messenger bag over his shoulder and a coat folded over his arm.

"Hey Nick, wow you're here early. It's seven-thirty AM!"

"I know, I just really needed to tell Jeff something."

"He's still sleeping," Kurt said, adjusting his bag.

"Oh, I know. Something tells me he won't mind getting woken up."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Now?"

I laughed and looked down. "Not like that."

"Mmmmhmmmm. Just don't make too much noise, these boys don't like getting up early." He patted my shoulder and squeezed around me out the door. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the apartment. "Byyyeeeee," Kurt sang as he walked down the hall. I pulled the door shut and headed across the living room and up the two steps into Jeff's room.

His walls were a navy blue and he had black out curtains so I could barely see. I dug out my phone and aimed it at the ground to make sure I didn't trip over any of his basses which had stands and cases but were still placed haphazardly around his room. There were dirty clothes strewn about and more pairs of Converse than any one person should have.

His bed was on a platform, a step up from his floor, an aspect of his room I was continually forgetting, ending up in stubbed toes and the moment of panic when you take a step and your foot falls farther down than you expected.

I stepped up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I looked down at him for a moment, trying to make out his sleeping features. I gave up after a moment and crawled in next to him.

"Jeff," I whispered in his ear. "Jeff."

He moved around a little. I ran my fingers along his ribs, knowing how ticklish he was, and because he was topless it was going to affect him more. He twitched and turned onto his side.

"Jeff," I whispered again, tickling him some more. "Wakey, wakey, Jeff,"

Jeff groaned and turned back onto his back. "What?" he mumbled.

"Time to get up sleepy head," I murmured.

"Uh-uh."

I sat up and leaned over his headboard to open his curtains.

"Ahhh, noooooo," Jeff moaned, throwing his arms over his head.

"Jefffffffffff," I said, peeling his arms off his face.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Seven thirty."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because my bed was cold without you." I crawled over and straddled him. His eyes fluttered open to look at me but then he closed them again. I leaned down and kissed his nose. "Don't you want to know how my talk with my dad went?"

Jeff's eyes popped open. "How'd it go?" He pushed up so he was leaning back on his elbows.

I grinned. "Really good," I said.

"Really?" Jeff asked. I nodded.

"He said that it may be hard to get used to it but that he was going to try. That he knows he's been hard on me and that we don't have the best relationship but he wants to try to fix that."

"Nick, that is so great!" He reached up and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me back down to the bed. "That's so great."

"I know, I feel a million times lighter." I kissed him some more. "My coming out was a bit anti-climactic," I said, pulling away after a moment. "He said 'I know'."

"'I know'?"

"Yeah, and then he told me that he saw me kiss you last week."

"That would explain why he was staring at me when I turned around to close the door. He looked really dazed."

"Why didn't you tell me you saw him staring at you?"

"I didn't know what to think about it. It was weird, but now knowing that he saw you kiss me, it's not so weird."

"Mmmmm," I said. Jeff was gazing up at me, biting his bottom lip. "Fuuuuuuck," I moaned. "Is this what you were feeling last night?"

Jeff laughed out loud. "Yeah," he said. "It's a pretty hot image."

I bit my lip and looked down at him.

"Stop. I have paper thin walls and my roommates are home."

"Sleeping," I whispered, leaning down to kiss him again.

After a few minutes Jeff rolled us over without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair. Jeff's lips trailed down to my neck and I moaned when he nipped at my skin.

Right then music started up in the room next to Jeff's. Katy Perry. Blaine's room. Jeff groaned against my neck.

"You know," I said. "If Kurt and Blaine are sleeping in that room, don't you have to put up with them having sex?"

"Occasionally," he said. "They are pretty respectful, plus there's an overlap in our work schedules that give them some time. And _technically_ Kurt doesn't live here. He lives a few blocks away with his friend Rachel, they both go to NYADA together, and she is an insane overachiever and is barely ever there, so they also take advantage of that empty apartment."

"You know where there's any empty apartment that could be taken advantage of?" I asked.

"That's right." Jeff grinned. "Kim and Tori are at their spa weekend."

I nodded.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Jeff said rolling off me and jumping out of bed. I laughed and followed him.

**Sorry again for the delay! But hey, at least I don't take a month to update like a certain best friend of mine does :P **_**(HEY!)**_** Though that could be why her fics are so good, because she spends time on them. **_**(DAWWWWW ^-^)**_

**Please leave me a review my lovelies!**


	18. With Just One Look, Yeah

**Okay, please don't kill me, I promise I'm nice.**

**I could think up a whole bunch of excuses for my tardiness but honestly, all I've been doing lately is staying up all night watching Supernatural so…..(**_**with me ;D ~darrenchris6)**_

Stole My Heart

I carried two of my basses in through the back door of The Knitting Factory and set them carefully by my amp. I had just walked back out the door when I heard Kurt and Tori walking and talking together about me.

"I'm just concerned about Jeff," Tori was saying.

I stopped and stepped to the side so they couldn't see me through the open door.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I'm concerned that he is going to end up getting hurt because of how fast he and Nick are moving. They've known each other for less than two weeks and they are already saying 'I love you'. Two weeks!"

"I know," Kurt said. "It's ridiculously fast. Uncomfortably even. I have known Jeff for a long time, and I have _never_ seen him act like this with another guy before."

"I was talking with Kim yesterday and she said the same thing about Nick. She's just as worried as I am."

"I think you guys are just gonna have to get over it. There's not really much that's going to change what they're doing."

"I know," Tori said, sighing.

My anger flared up as I started walking back to the van. What Nick and I did was between me and Nick. Kim and Tori needed to butt the fuck out.

By the time I had walked back to the Knitting Factory carrying a load of miscellaneous band things, Nick was there talking with Kurt and Tori. He turned around when I walked in and smiled at me. Instantly I felt most of my anger melt away.

I emptied my arms and Nick came over wrapping his arms around my waist. "Fancy seeing you here," he said softly, looking up at me. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey," I whispered.

"You seem tense," Nick commented after a moment.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested, unwrapping his arms and lacing my hand through his. We walked out of the back door, staying silent for a few minutes.

Then Nick asked, "What's up, babe?"

I looked down at the ground, grinning at the thrill his term of endearment sent through me. But then I thought out about the question he asked and my smile faded as I thought about what I overheard Kurt and Tori talking about. So I took a breath and I explained to him their conversation.

"Why does everybody think we are going to end up hurting each other?" I asked when I was done. Nick squeezed my hand a bit.

"Because neither of us have ever been in a relationship like this, never felt like this before. And neither have Tori or Kim or Kurt or the rest of the guys." He stopped walking and turned me to face him. "But it doesn't matter how they feel about it, Jeff. Only what we feel matters. And what we feel is this overwhelming amount of love and I know that is what you feel. So forget about their 'concerns', baby. They don't know about the things we share. They don't know about _us_."

"God I love you," I said.

"You better." Nick stepped forward, reaching up to press our lips together, just as a light bulb went off in the back of my mind.

…

We were halfway through the set list of one of the best shows we ever played. We were all still excited about landing a regular spot at the Knitting Factory and yeah, the Sunday crowd wasn't the best crowd we've played for but they were dancing and they were getting sweaty. Nick, Kim, Kurt and Tori were all in the front, right in my line of vision and Nick kept smiling at me in that I-Am-Going-To-Tear-Your-Clothes-Off way.

"Alright guys, we're going to do a cover for you," Blaine called out.

"And it's _not_ a Katy Perry cover," Wes added.

"Not that One Direction is much better than Katy Perry."

I think Blaine may have hissed.

Chuckling, I walked over to where he was standing and leaned down to his ear so that he could hear me.

"Hey, can I sing this one?" I asked.

Blaine turned to look at me, his eyebrows getting freakily triangular as he raised them.

"Please," I added.

"Sure," Blaine said.

"Thanks." I walked back to my section of the stage and saw Nick looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What was that?" he mouthed. I grinned.

Blaine walked to the opposite end of the stage where his keyboard was set and started playing the keys. I looked out at Nick and winked as I started singing:

"_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about"_

Blaine pipped in with the backing vocals, _talk-talk-talkin' about_.

"_'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy  
Oh"_

I looked back at Nick, who was smiling at me. I saw Kim and Tori exchange looks and continued singing.

"_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time boy

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us

They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us" 

…

After the show, the four of us were packing our things backstage. Nick, Kurt, Kim and Tori hadn't come back yet.

"That was so amazing," Blaine gushed. "That was the best show we've ever done."

"I know!" Wes exclaimed. "I am so _pumped_ right now!"

"Me too! We can't just go home. We have to _celebrate_!" David said.

"Yes!" Blaine and Wes said together.

I smiled and shook my head, clasping Theodore's case shut.

"What?" David asked. "Do you not want to celebrate?"

"I have to work at five in the morning tomorrow," I said.

"You have the weirdest work schedule," Blaine said. "Weren't you just closing the store the other day, and now you're opening?"

"Scarlett calls me in when somebody else calls out," I said.

"That's lame, we need to celebrate as a band!" Wes said.

"You can celebrate as most of a band," I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. "I'm kind of exhausted anyway."

"Party pooper," David said. I rolled my eyes.

We finished packing our gear and loading the van. Kurt, Tori, Kim and Nick met us in the parking lot.

"We're going out celebrating!" David announced to them. "Who's coming?"

"Oooo me!" Kim and Tori squealed together.

"I have class tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Yeah but not until two," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt sighed. "I guess I can go then." Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's face giving him a quick kiss, but Kurt pulled him back for a longer one.

"What about you, Nick? Jeff's a party pooper and has to work in the morning but you're still invited," Wes said, leaning around the intertwined Klaine so he could look at Nick as he spoke to him.

"I would love to, but I have a research paper to write that's due on Wednesday and a History class tomorrow morning at nine."

"Boo," Kim said.

We said our goodbyes and Nick and I walked hand-in-hand to his car.

"I already finished my research paper," Nick said.

"You did? Then why-" He pushed me against his car and kissed me hard. When we separated, gasping for air, I managed to get out "Oh."

**You don't even know how long this took me to write. Like every time I opened this nothing came.**

**My apologies again for making you wait so long!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and a safe New Year!**


	19. Oh Been Waiting For A Boy Like You

**Okay the delay is not my fault this time! My mom had to make the choice between paying the cable bill and buying Christmas presents, and obviously the presents won. But do know that I wrote this while I had no cable, I just had to wait for it to come back to send it to that delicious beta of mine, and then update it.**

**As I have said many times, this story has never been planned, not past the first chapter which was **_**supposed**_** to be a one shot. This will be the final chapter of this Niff, but I do have part of an epilogue planned so it's not over just yet (;**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who ever clicked on this story and read it, even if it was only one chapter that you read. Seriously, thank you.**

Stole My Heart

"You know what I realized?" Nick asked, coming into my room on Friday. He had gone to dinner at his parents without me because I had to work. I myself had just gotten home just under an hour ago. I had taken a shower and was sitting on my bed wasting time on the internet.

"What did you realize?" I asked as he climbed into my bed and crawled over to me. He gave me a quick kiss and then settled in next to me.

"We can't tell people that we have been dating for three weeks."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because we haven't been dating. We've just been sleeping together." I shut my laptop and reached over to put it on my nightstand.

"I thought this was a litter more than just sleeping together," I said.

"Oh it is, this is love." He took my hand and smiled at me. "But the only date we've been on was to that diner the first night we met. Every other time we've gone out it has been with Kim and Tori and your band."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I want to go on a date. A legit date. Just us. Not friends. No fornication, at least not til we get home."

"What kind of date?" Simultaneously Nick and I scooted down so that we were both lying on our sides, looking at each other, our hands clasped between us.

"A dinner date. Someplace nice, but not fancy. Maybe even make it cliché and go to a movie or something after."

"That sounds great," I said smiling at him. He smiled back. "But does 'no fornication' mean, 'no fornication until our date' or…."

Nick chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me.

…

"What is this?" Nick asked.

"You said something cliché after dinner." I grinned at him.

"Yeah, but ice skating?" Nick asked nervously.

We were in Bryant Park, standing on the edge of the rink watching all the other skaters. "Yes, ice skating," I said. "This is where Kurt and Blaine came for their first date in New York and it was literally all Blaine talked about until the next time he went to visit Kurt." I looked over at him. "Do you not like ice skating?" I asked him.

"No it's just, uhm, I've never been ice skating."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "You've never been out on ice before?"

"Nope," Nick said, shaking his head. "I take it you go ice skating a lot."

"No, but I do play ice hockey a lot."

"Ah."

"Come on, silly," I said, taking his hand. We rented skates and laced them up. Nick had a vice grip on my hand as I led him out onto the ice. "There's no need to be scared," I said soothingly. "This is fun."

"You can get decapitated by ice skates," Nick said. "I saw that episode of 'CSI'."

I burst out laughing. "Nicky, baby," I said. We were out in the middle of the rink and my hand was starting to hurt from his grip. "I won't let anybody decapitate you, okay?" He nodded slowly. "Now, Nick, I can't feel my hand."

He looked down at our intertwined hands. "I'm not letting go," he said.

"Fine, but just switch hands." I offered him my other hand and he took it before releasing my numb hand. I shook it around for a moment trying to get feeling back. "Just don't squeeze so tight."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, loosening his grip.

"Just slide one foot in front of the other," I instructed him. "I won't let you fall."

"Promise?" Nick said as he nervously started moving.

"Promise," I said.

An hour later Nick was comfortable enough to let go of my hand and skate by himself.

"See," I said after a moment. "It's not that scary, is it?"

"No," he agreed, turning his head a little to look at me, but still focused on where he was going. "I like this, I like skating. We are going to go skating again."

"Excellent," I said. "Because Kurt and Blaine want to do a double skating date."

"That would be awesome," Nick said.

"Yeah?" I sped up a little and then spun around, skating backwards so Nick and I could look at each other while we talked. "I'll let them know."

"Jeff, you're going to crash into somebody," Nick said.

"Nope. I know how to look behind me," I said turning my head to look behind me.

"Well then just stop showing off," he mumbled, crossing his arms. I chuckled and spun back around. I slowed so Nick was next to me again and when he put his arms down by his sides I took his hand in mine. "Jeff, I can do it," he said, trying to pull away.

"I know," I said not letting go. "I just wanna hold your hand." Nick stopped pulling away and I saw him smiling.

We stayed quiet for a while, just soaking up each other's presence and enjoying ourselves.

"I'm so glad I met you, Jeff," Nick said after a while.

"I am pretty great aren't I?" I said, flipping my hair out of my eyes and Nick laughed.

"I'm serious, Jeff," he said. "You, you're like this-this bright start that crashed into my life and changed it for the better. I wouldn't have come out to my dad- probably ever- if it wasn't for you. And because you helped me, without ever really doing anything I might add, my dad and I are working on improving our relationship. My mom is now nearly constantly bringing up how happy she is that same sex marriage is legal in New York because she 'can't wait to help plan my wedding', which shall be the wedding of the decade, of course. And that's all because of you. Because I met you. Because I fell in love with you."

"Because you marched across that dance floor and made sure I would never forget you."

"Yes," Nick said with a small laugh. "Thank you, Jeff," he said, getting serious.

"No need to thank me," I said. "I didn't mean to do all that."

"And that makes me love you so much more."

"Dawwww," I said bring my gaze to the ice. I looked back up at him a moment later. "I love you too, Nick. So much that I'm not sure how I made it this far in life without knowing you." We stopped skating and I realized we were back at the middle of the rink. I turned so I was standing in front of Nick. "We're getting a bit chick-flicky." I said.

"That's okay," Nick said, connecting our free hands. "Chick-flicks always have hot guys." He winked.

"None as hot as you," I said, winking back.

"Now that was really chick-flicky," he said, moving closer to me.

"It was," I admitted.

"But that's okay," Nick said. "I liked it," he whispered.

I laughed softly and pressed our foreheads together. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

**That was a super fluffy chapter woah.**

**Okay guys, just the epilogue left! Oh man! **

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU ALL SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SO MUCH! You have no idea how much all of your reviews and favorites and follows mean to me! I appreciate them all so much and I love each and every one you who have favorited, followed, reviewed and read. Seriously. Love. A lot. A whole lot. *whispers* Love.**

**And I would love you more if you left another review!**


	20. My Words Fall and They Hit the Ground

Stole My Heart

When the doorbell rang I padded barefoot across the plush carpet that covered the floor of the apartment Nick and I rented together eight months ago. Just as I was reaching my hand out to the doorknob it rang again. Trying to keep my face pleasant, I opened the door.

Kim and Tori stood there grinning at me holding a garment bag and a shoe box.

"Hello, love!" Tori said.

"Okay, here's the deal," Kim said, getting right down to business. "Nick said you are not allowed to peek until you are getting ready tonight." She pushed past me and laid the bag over the back of the couch. "He said he would be able to tell by looking at you if you did." She turned to look at me and put her hand on her hip. "And he said that he would cancel all his plans if you do."

"That's a bit drastic," I said to her as Tori placed the shoes on the coffee table. "Isn't it?"

"Nick likes his surprises," Kim said with a shrug.

"And you won't give me any hints on what he's planning?" I said, looking at them and silently begging them to tell my why Nick's plans were so hush-hush. I knew that it was our anniversary, but still… I hate surprises.

"Nope," Tori said, grinning.

I sighed and slumped into an armchair.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled.

"Which is exactly why Nick wants it all to be a surprise," Kim said, kissing my cheek and heading to the door.

Tori kissed my cheek as well. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She winked and followed Kim out of the door.

I sat in my arm chair for a few moments after they left, then I got up and went to the garment bag. I stared at it for five minutes trying to resist the urge to open it. I reached my hand out to the zipper.

I started unzipping it but stopped myself. Nick wanted it to be a surprise and I wouldn't disobey his wishes. I forced myself to let go of the warm metal and stepped back.

…

Nick came home at dinner time, carrying his own garment bag, box of shoes and a bag of Chinese take-out.

"Did you peek?" he demanded before even saying hello.

I sighed. "No."

He stared at me for a second, probably deciding whether or not I was telling the truth. "Good," he said. He set the bag and the shoes on the table, his garment bag over mine and gave me a kiss. "Happy anniversary," he whispered against my lips.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered back. He kissed me again and then stepped back.

"This is part one," he said, gesturing to the take-out. "Because we were eating Chinese when we came up with our ship name."

I chuckled. "I forgot about that." I stepped closer to Nick and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you so much," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you too," he whispered, putting his hands on my chest.

After a moment I asked: "How many parts are there?"

"Three."

"Well let's eat so we can get to the next one!"

…

I figured out where we were going just before we got there, but the black-tie-event-worthy tuxes still didn't make sense.

When we had skated around the rink once, we made our way to the middle where Nick stopped us. "This is part two," he said.

"Because this is where we had our first official date," I finished.

"Yes." He nodded once. "And right here in the middle of the rink was where we had a major chick-flick moment and professed our love for each other, which was not the first time we said 'I love you', but it was the first time we let each other know how thankful we are for each other and how much we need each other."

"It was indeed. And I said that chick-flicks were great because they always have a hot guy, but none of them are as hot as you."

"You did say that, didn't you?" Nick said laughing.

"And I also taught you how to skate," I said. "And you gripped my hand so tight it nearly broke off." I tapped his nose, a cheesy move I know. "You weren't scared or anything." I grinned down at him.

"Not at all." He shook his head. "But I want you to know, that after a year, I am still thankful for everything you've helped me with. And I still need you, need to be around you, need to laugh with you, need to be loved by you."

"Talk about a chick-flick," I said, winking. Nick laughed and looked down. I reached out and put my hand under his chin, pulling his face up to look at me. "I don't ever want to be without you," I said to him. "I can't ever be without you." Nick tilted his head back a little more and I leaned down to kiss him.

...

For part three I was blind folded. I sat in the passenger seat of Nick's Charger as he drove us _somewhere_. Just when I was getting impatient, debating whether or not to demand him to tell me where we were headed, he parked the car and turned it off. He quickly got out and came over to my side. I got out and Nick took my hand, guiding me. After a few moments he positioned me and reached behind my head to take the blindfold off. He stepped aside and I looked up at the building.

"Nick, this is-"

"The diner we came to on our very first night together, exactly a year ago." He took my hand and led me inside, to the same booth we sat at a year ago. We slid in side by side and the waitress came up. She was the same waitress we had a year ago, Donna.

"I remember you two," she said. "You almost got into a fight with some assholes, excuse my language."

I laughed. "That would be us."

"What can I get you, Sweetheart?"

"A large order of fries and two chocolate milkshakes," Nick said.

"Coming right up," Donna said, jotting it down and walking away.

I intertwined my fingers with Nick's on the tabletop. "I'm so happy you brought me here," I said. "This is where we first started learning about each other, and now we know everything there is to know about each other." I leaned in and kissed him. "Except," I said, pulling back suddenly, "the big secret you're keeping from me about tonight."

"Big secret?" he asked innocently.

"Mhmmmm," I said, nodding. "The reason we are wearing crazy-fancy tuxes. It's after midnight, where else could we possibly be going?" I asked.

"Nowhere," Nick said. "I said there were three parts of tonight. This is part three."

"But why tuxedoes!?" I nearly yelled. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Calm down, Jeff," Nick said, chuckling. "You'll find out soon enough."

"But I wanna know now," I whined. Nick just smiled and shook his head.

I sighed and stared off at the other end of the room. There was only one explanation that I could think of, but I didn't want to get my hopes up for that.

Donna came back carrying a tray with our milkshakes and our French fries. She placed them in front of us and said, "Just holler if you need anything." just as the bell jingled and more customers came in.

I dipped a fry into my shake as the young couple, probably around eighteen, walked by us, hand in hand. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Halfway through our tray of fries I couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Nick, I'm begging you. Just tell me. Please, please, please. I can't take it anymore."

"Jeff, you need to calm down."

"I can't!" I exclaimed. "I hate surprises! I think we can say that I waited long enough, I just wanna know!"

Nick looked at me for a moment, deliberating. Then he said, "Fine."

"Really?" I hadn't expected him to give in.

"Really," he said and then he started sliding out of the booth.

"Wait, where are you going." I slid down to the edge and Nick got down on one knee. "Nick you're going to ruin your tux," I said. Then it hit me. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"I could say a million things about how much I love you," Nick said, reaching out for my hand. "Or how happy you make me, or how much you changed my life. But I think the best and most beautiful way to do this, is to do it simply. So, Jeffery Sterling, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said immediately, throwing myself forward and attaching our lips. "Yes," I said against his mouth. "Yes."

**Well, that's all folks.**

**Thank you all again so, so much for making this story what it is. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you**

**Hugs and kisses to you all.**

_**(Kim and I are so together ;) ~darrenchris6)**_


End file.
